Almost Perfect, Almost Yours (Traduction)
by PetitMilou
Summary: Une famille de Sang-Pur a kidnappé Hermione à sa naissance dans la vaine tentative d'avoir une fille. Dans un monde de beauté et d'argent, elle est devenue le rêve aux yeux de Drago Malefoy. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra finalement qu'elle n'est pas aussi pure qu'il le pense ?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde. :-)

J'ai décidé il y a quelques temps de commencer une traduction.

Je traduis donc ici _Almost Perfect, Almost Yours_, une FF qui a eu pas mal de succès du côté des Anglais.

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, et que ma version vous conviendra.

Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche soir.

Bonne lecture, et dites m'en des nouvelles !

_Milou._

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est de BelleOfSummer. Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que son monde appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé : **Une famille de sang-pur a kidnappé Hermione à sa naissance dans la vaine tentative d'avoir une fille. Dans un monde de beauté et d'argent, elle est devenue le rêve aux yeux de Drago Malefoy. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra finalement qu'elle n'est pas aussi pure qu'il le pense ?

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 1**

**Le jardin.**

**Manoir familial des Pucey, Angleterre**

**Été 1990**

Hermione sourit en ouvrant lentement les petits doigts de sa main qui protégeait ses yeux du soleil. Elle gloussa doucement quand les rayons caressèrent son visage rempli de taches de rousseur. Elle pouvait entendre la voix grondante de sa mère appeler son nom, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle étouffa un petit rire tandis qu'elle ajustait son poids sur la branche de l'arbre et remonta sa robe de soie maintenant usagée à ses genoux, se cachant davantage aux yeux de la femme qui criait.

Plus tôt dans la journée, sa nounou Demelza lui avait dit que ses parents attendaient de très importants invités.

La petite Hermione détestait quand il y avait des visiteurs. Cela signifiait juste qu'elle devait encore porter une de ces grosses et bouffantes robes, comme aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les porter. Elles étaient plutôt agréables au toucher, surtout celles-là, en soie. Mais sa mère faisait toujours la remarque qu'une vraie sang-pur, comme elle, se devait de la porter _correctement_.

Il était attendu d'elle qu'elle relève le menton, qu'elle fasse une révérence de la façon la plus délicate qui soit, et qu'elle sourie en permanence.

Parfois, après des heures passées à sourire, ses joues devaient même lui faire mal !

C'était un travail d'un incroyable ennui.

Il était aussi toujours attendu d'elle qu'elle joue du piano ou chante pour ses invités pendant que son frère, Adrian, ne faisait rien si ce n'est manger avec eux.

Être dans sa position était extrêmement injuste.

Parfois, elle souhaitait avoir pu être un garçon comme son frère. Il allait même à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard et sa maison se nommait « Serpentard » alors qu'elle devait apprendre à parler couramment Français en vue de sa première année dans le sud de la France à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbatons.

C'était tellement loin de la maison qu'elle allait devoir rester avec sa tante Geneviève pendant les vacances jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, et elle ne reviendrait à la maison que si nécessaire.

Hermione avait l'impression que sa mère ne pouvait plus attendre de se débarrasser d'elle.

Nounou Demelza disait, pourtant, que sa mère veillait juste à son propre bien et que tante Geneviève lui apprendrait et l'entraînerait à être une parfaite dame de la famille Pucey.

Sa mère avait toujours dit qu'Hermione était destinée à donner à sa famille un immense honneur un jour. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de devenir une belle et charmante femme.

Hermione ne comprenait pas cela, bien sûr.

Comment pouvait-elle leur donner un immense honneur juste en étant jolie et charmante ?

Mais elle le ferait quand même.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Elle était peut-être un peu rebelle des fois, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait vraiment était l'amour et la reconnaissance de sa mère.

Elle avait toujours désiré son amour, mais pour quelque raison inconnue, jamais elle ne l'avait obtenu.

Son seul réconfort était l'espoir que peut-être tante Geneviève lui donnerait ça.

Son père et son frère lui avaient dit qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de s'inquiéter à propos d'être loin de la maison car ils lui rendraient quand même visite.

Elle espérait juste qu'Adrian tiendrait parole et ne l'oublierait pas pendant qu'il s'amuserait à sa merveilleuse école.

Adrian lui avait toujours dit que Poudlard était l'école la plus géniale de toutes les écoles de sorcellerie du monde. Il avait même reçu un balai dès lors qu'il avait montré de l'intérêt pour le Quidditch. Adrian comptait rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch quand il retournerait à Poudlard après l'été.

Une fois, elle avait demandé à son père de lui acheter aussi un balai, disant qu'elle voulait, comme son frère, apprendre à voler avant d'entrer à son école et ainsi y jouer au Quidditch. Mais son père avait juste rigolé d'un air amusé et lui avait dit qu'elle était une fille et qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir que sa mère la laisse faire un acte aussi ridicule et masculin que celui de jouer au Quidditch.

Lady Petrova Pucey était une femme _très _sévère.

Elle était perfectionniste, aussi.

Elle n'aimait pas voir de défaut ou d'imperfection sur quoi que ce soit, encore moins sur sa fille.

A une occasion, elle avait même personnellement rétréci magiquement les deux dents du devant d'Hermione, inquiète qu'elles ne soient pas à la bonne taille si elle laissait quelqu'un d'autre le faire à sa place.

Elle n'était pas aussi douce et attentionnée que son mari. Elle était tout à fait l'opposé, en fait.

Elle punissait Hermione en l'enfermant dans sa chambre une journée entière si elle se montrait insolente.

Mais elle ne l'avait jamais physiquement frappée.

Hermione pensait que c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait peur de laisser une trace sur sa peau si elle la frappait, car ça ne le ferait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela mettrait en péril l'honneur de la famille.

Elle disait aussi souvent à Hermione que le pouvoir d'une femme était sa beauté.

Hermione ne comprenait pas cela. Elle supposait qu'elle voulait parler des pouvoirs magiques ou peut-être de l'honneur de la famille encore une fois, mais elle n'était pas sûre.

C'était une bonne chose que son père et son frère la défendent toujours chaque fois que sa mère était près d'aller trop loin.

Adrian la défendait même lorsque leur mère s'apprêtait à la punir encore de s'être égratignée les genoux ou d'avoir ruiné une autre robe. Hermione ne comprenait jamais pourquoi elle avait besoin d'être punie pour s'être accidentellement blessée. Sa mère possédait ces potions très chères pour se débarrasser des cicatrices et des taches, donc elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de la punir, pas vrai ?

Mais elle le faisait quand même.

Des fois, Hermione entendait ses parents se disputer car son père la défendait.

Mais il ne lui ressemblait en rien...

Ils disaient qu'elle avait le regard de sa mère car elle était belle, mais parfois, Hermione ne distinguait juste aucune similarité.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés alors que sa mère les avait raides et noirs. Ses yeux étaient couleur noisette, ceux de sa mère couleur émeraude.

Nounou Demelza disait que c'était juste parce qu'elle était encore jeune et que lorsqu'elle grandirait, elle ressemblerait en tout point à sa mère.

Hermione se demandait souvent pourquoi Adrian avait les yeux gris fuyants de leur père, des cheveux noirs et lui ressemblait tant alors qu'il était encore très jeune.

Elle supposait que les filles grandissaient très différemment.

C'est pourquoi elle détestait en être une.

Aujourd'hui aussi.

« Sors de ta cachette, sale canaille ! Ce n'est plus drôle ! Nos invités sont très importants ! Si tu ne viens pas immédiatement, je te mets au cagibi pour la semaine ! » menaçait sa mère, en colère. Hermione pouvait dire qu'elle était furieuse à cet instant, les mains sur les hanches et les veines visibles sous sa peau crémeuse.

Hermione ravala sa salive et s'enfonça plus profondément entre les branches de l'arbre, s'assurant d'être la plus silencieuse possible.

Elle voulait vraiment se montrer maintenant avant que la situation n'empire, mais elle n'arrivait juste pas.

Elle serait punie après avoir diverti les visiteurs, de toute façon.

Elle préférait plutôt rester dans l'arbre et ne pas perdre son temps si c'était ça.

« Avez-vous trouvé Mione ? » Son frère émergea soudainement de la maison. Il portait sa nouvelle robe, semblant franchement impatient de voir les visiteurs arriver.

« C'est dément ! Cette fille n'a aucune manière ! Qu'ai-je manqué dans son éducation ? Je n'en peux plus d'attendre de l'envoyer à Geneviève pour qu'elle la dompte comme il se doit, grogna Lady Petrova, scandalisée.

- Mère, je suis sûr que Mione est juste- » Adrian s'arrêta soudainement, croisant l'air choqué et nerveux d'Hermione. Ses pieds pendaient quelques mètres à peine au-dessus de la tête de leur mère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lady Petrova en se retournant pour voir ce que son fils regardait.

- R-rien, mère... Je pensais juste avoir vu un gnome, mentit Adrian, essayant de détourner l'attention de sa mère de l'arbre qui abritait sa malicieuse petite sœur.

- Un gnome ? Je pensais que le jardinier avait pris soin de régler ce problème ! Nos visiteurs vont rester ici deux semaines, pour l'amour du ciel ! » cria Lady Petrova furieusement, posant une main sur son cœur comme si elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

La petite Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et eut un grand sourire en voyant sa mère retourner à l'intérieur du manoir. Elle avait l'air si furieuse en fulminant à propos d'à quel point ce jour ne pouvait pas être pire, cela fit glousser Hermione. Hermione était même sûre que le visage de Lady Petrova tremblait et était si froissé qu'elle devait avoir l'air trop drôle pour être effrayante, même si la femme l'était vraiment.

Son frère lui lança un regard enflammé d'avertissement, alors qu'Hermione lui souriait simplement à la perfection, articulant de manière inaudible « merci ». Adrian soupira et se retourna pour suivre sa mère enragée.

Sourire innocemment et à la perfection avait toujours marché pour elle, de toute façon.

Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait son frère...

Peut-être que la beauté d'une fille était son pouvoir, après tout.

...

Drago Malefoy s'ennuyait.

En fait, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait envie de balancer le cendrier doré posé devant lui.

Son père serait sûrement furieux et le punirait pour ça mais ce serait tellement mieux que d'être invisible à ses yeux.

On attendait de lui qu'il soit dédaigneux et convenable pour les deux semaines entières de leurs vacances d'été ennuyeuses car ils allaient rester dans cette maison à discuter d'il ne savait quelles affaires familiales.

Il détestait devoir avancer et agir comme s'il était le produit de la plus merveilleuse des familles quand c'était en fait l'extrême opposé.

« Ah... Petrova, cela faisait tellement longtemps » rayonna joyeusement Narcissa lorsque la dame de la maison entra dans le magnifique hall, coupant court à la discussion sans fin de son père et de Mr Pucey.

La femme de Mr Pucey semblait en tout point raffinée et aristocratique, comme sa mère. Près de la dame se tenait un garçon, d'environ son âge ou peut-être un peu plus âgé.

Le garçon lui sourit d'une manière sympathique, mais le petit Drago lui lança juste un regard noir et se tint droitement pour compenser leur différence de taille.

Il était un garçon très compétitif, et avoir un garçon plus vieux et plus grand près de lui n'allait pas le faire.

« Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? » couina la dame nommée Petrova avec délectation. Sa voix était trop douce. Cela le rendit malade.

« C'est mon fils unique, Drago. Dis bonjour, Drago, l'incita Lady Narcissa en le poussant gentiment vers la dame.

- Bonjour, marmonna-t-il à contrecœur.

- Oh, il est si mignon, hein ? Ah, et celui-ci est mon fils, Adrian. Vous deux allez être de grands amis » sourit Lady Petrova, poussant son propre fils vers Drago.

Drago pensa que c'était tout bonnement stupide et hypocrite.

Sa mère avait beaucoup d'amis mais elle parlait toujours mal d'eux dans leur dos. Elle pouvait trouver même le plus petit de leurs défauts et le rendre assez gros pour pouvoir vanter sa supériorité aux autres. Il l'avait même déjà entendue dire à l'un de ses amis qu'ils ne faisaient affaire avec les Pucey que parce qu'elle était d'âme charitable et qu'elle se sentait désolée pour son amie de longue date.

Elle disait que les Pucey étaient proches de la faillite et que tout ce qu'ils avaient à présent était leur nom et leur statut importants dans la société magique.

« Mon Adrian a commencé à aller à Poudlard l'année dernière. Il est à Serpentard. Il va auditionner pour l'équipe de sa maison cette année. Il est bon au Quidditch, vous savez, mentionna soudain Lady Petrova.

- Oh, comme c'est merveilleux ! Mon Drago est plutôt bon à ce jeu aussi. Il vole depuis ses quatre ans... »

Drago grogna intérieurement, sachant qu'il allait être témoin d'une énième joute verbale arrogante sans fin. Même son père avait sorti son expression arrogante et rappliquait pour se vanter d'être celui qui avait appris à jouer à Drago... laissant de côté les détails tels que les raclées continues et son incapacité à marquer un but, bien sûr.

Il jeta un regard sur le côté pour apercevoir une belle vue de l'extérieur au-delà de la grosse baie vitrée arquée de l'entrée. Le jardin était plutôt luxurieux et il pouvait voir à quel point il semblait immense.

Même s'il savait que ce n'était rien en comparaison de son manoir, cela restait très raffiné et les différentes textures et teintes de l'endroit l'hypnotisèrent.

Il eut soudain envie de sortir.

Il regarda précautionneusement ses parents.

Ils étaient maintenant en train de vanter leurs larges domaines et propriétés...

Bien.

Il lança à Adrian un regard d'avertissement, juste assez confiant et intimidant pour le faire se taire avant que Drago n'ait pu se faufiler discrètement.

Lentement, en faisant attention, il fit quelques pas vers la porte et la fit doucement coulisser pour que son petit corps puisse s'échapper discrètement, sans que personne ne le voie.

Adrian ne dit rien, mais ne cessa de le regarder. Il était sûrement jaloux et sur ses gardes, de devoir rester et écouter les histoires exagérées des adultes pendant que Drago pouvait courir et jouer au dehors.

Drago lui sourit d'un petit air suffisant à travers la vitre lorsqu'il fut complètement dehors, et en un clin d'œil, il était libre.

Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait car il n'était pas un lâche.

Ce garçon, Adrian, était trop peureux pour être comme lui.

Il essaya de siffler et sautilla un peu, se sentant comme un prisonnier libéré en ramassant nonchalamment une jonquille et la plaçant dans sa poche.

Il en cueillit encore d'autres et les jeta plus loin, juste parce que c'était en son pouvoir.

Il plissa les yeux pour voir les variétés de fleurs et les amoncellements d'herbe qui décoraient le sol.

Il bondit sur des marches détruites pour voir un étang pas loin qui gargouillait d'un ton apaisant, ajoutant une ambiance chaleureuse à l'endroit. Il sourit une nouvelle fois d'un air suffisant lorsqu'il vit les poissons colorés juste sous la surface.

« C'est un peu ennuyeux ici, hein ? ricana Drago à l'intention des petites carpes se trémoussant. Enfin, ajoutons un peu d'aventure à votre inintéressante et morne vie, d'accord ? » ajouta-t-il en plongeant un doigt dans l'étang. Les carpes nagèrent instantanément à l'opposé de son doigt, pensant être sur le point d'être mangées. « Stupide créatures » murmura-t-il avant d'attraper une des carpes par la queue avec son autre main. La carpe se tortilla, prise au piège, semblant tourmentée, mais il rigola.

« Arrête ça ! Tu es en train de la torturer ! »

Drago regarda autour de lui et vit deux yeux noisette le regarder furieusement.

A cet instant, Drago Malefoy sut que jamais il n'oublierait ce jour.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Adrian Pucey est un personnage mineur dans HP. Il est d'abord présent à Poudlard pour l'année 1989-1990. Il est à Serpentard et joue le rôle d'un Poursuiveur. [...]

Merci à celles et ceux qui laisseront une review,

_Milou._


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour :)

**Harmony** : J'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas vu de défaut dans ma retranscription française !

**Anonyme & Sam **: Je ne sais pas si vous êtes la même personne mais en tout cas merci et voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture guys,

_Milou_.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est de BelleOfSummer. Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que son monde appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 2**

**Jonquille.**

_**Il m'aime, il m'aime pas**_

_**Elle m'aime, elle m'aime pas**_

_**...**_

Drago était tellement étonné qu'il laissa tomber le poisson qu'il tenait, le faisant plonger dans l'eau et détaler le plus vite possible.

« Essayais-tu de le tuer ? » demanda la fille en venant plus près, examinant les poissons, s'assurant qu'ils allaient tous bien.

Elle portait une grande robe de soie blanche et semblait vraiment jolie, remarqua-t-il.

« Oui » répondit-il, juste pour voir sa réaction.

Elle sembla furieuse tout d'abord, mais le regarda ensuite pensivement un instant. Elle plissa le nez et secoua la tête. « Non, tu n'allais pas le faire, dit-elle soudain d'un ton ferme.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que Nounou Demelza dit que si une mauvaise personne fait quelque chose de mal, elle ne l'admettra jamais devant quelqu'un d'autre. Si une bonne personne essaie d'être mauvaise, elle essaiera de laisser les autres gens voir qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal même si ce n'était pas le cas. Donc je suppose que tu es juste une bonne personne qui essaie d'être mauvaise. Bien que je n'aie pas compris pourquoi, lui expliqua-t-elle d'un ton confiant en s'asseyant sur un rocher au bord de l'étang. Je suis Hermione Pucey au fait, et tu es ?

- D-Drago Malefoy ? répondit Drago, fronçant toujours les sourcils et semblant perdu face à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Essaies-tu aussi de te cacher de tes parents ? » chuchota Hermione en sautant d'un coup du rocher et se postant près de lui, le faisant reculer un peu à cause de leur soudaine proximité. Il n'était pas habitué à tout cela et il pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer un peu.

« Tu essaies d'être voyante ? dit-il en la fusillant des yeux.

- J'ai raison, donc ! s'exclama-t-elle, tout excitée, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, énervée d'avoir eu la mauvaise idée de crier. Allons-y » murmura-t-elle urgemment en attrapant sa main sans réfléchir et le tirant pour qu'il vienne avec elle.

Drago ne pouvait rien faire hormis marcher avec elle en fixant d'un air gêné leurs mains liées. Elles étaient un peu moites l'une dans l'autre, mais elle semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, car elle continuait de marcher pour se rapprocher d'un jardin d'arbustes ornés de fleurs écarlates jusqu'au sommet.

« Le jardin de Mère possède toutes les fleurs du monde. »

Elle lui sourit avant de cueillir une grosse tige de petites fleurs rouges d'un arbuste décoratif. Lentement et précautionneusement, elle arracha une petite fleur rouge qui contenait du nectar et le sirota tranquillement. Le petit Drago la fixa, fronçant les sourcils d'un air curieux.

« Là, il y en a » lui dit Hermione, tout en cueillant une autre petite fleur de sa tige. Elle choisit une des fleurs de sa branchette qui était remplie de gouttes de nectar et lui offrit.

Drago hésita un moment, mais réalisa que sa curiosité avait été trop piquée au vif pour ne pas essayer ce qu'elle venait de faire. Alors il baissa lentement la tête pour toucher la petite source de nectar qu'elle lui offrait et en sirota un peu.

Ça avait un goût sucré et doux.

Il se retrouva soudain en train de sourire à moitié.

« Tu aimes, pas vrai ? » dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ses petites taches de rousseur brillaient avec le soleil. « Ça peut rendre immortel, tu sais, lui chuchota-t-elle d'un air sérieux. C'est un breuvage des dieux, bien que je n'aie pas encore découvert comment parvenir à réaliser leur nectar divin. Tantale doit être une personne très intelligente pour leur en avoir volé. Mais je ne veux pas être comme lui. Nounou Demelza a dit que voler était un très vilain crime. Tantale a été sévèrement puni pour ça. Il a été condamné à avoir faim et soif pour toujours » lui dit-elle.

Drago réalisa qu'elle était en train de parler de Tantale des légendes de la Grèce antique. « Tu lis trop » répondit-il en cueillant une autre fleur et en répétant les gestes qu'elle avait fait précédemment. C'était assez amusant.

« C'est vrai, je lis beaucoup ! acquiesça-t-elle en souriant. Pas toi ?

- Je pense que c'est ennuyant, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en s'asseyant sur un des bancs de l'endroit.

- Comment voyager d'un endroit à un autre peut-il être ennuyant ?

- Tu ne voyages pas quand tu lis. Tu t'assois et tu fixes des mots sans les comprendre. Mère me fait lire sans arrêt et je suis obligé de rapporter tout ce que j'ai lu après. C'est ennuyant, dit-il simplement.

- Nounou Demelza me fait raconter aussi, songea Hermione. Mais elle le fait différemment. Elle me fait jouer et danser et chanter » dit-elle en se levant et en tournoyant avec grâce sous les rayons du soleil. Sa robe se mouvait au rythme de la brise. « Elle dit que quand tu lis, tu voyages beaucoup, sauf que tu laisses ton corps derrière toi et que tu voles avec ton esprit. C'est même moins dangereux que vraiment voyager, tu sais. »

Drago se pinça les lèvres et baissa le regard, gêné d'être devenu soudain un peu... timide.

« Restes-tu ici un peu plus longtemps ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui, le faisant s'écarter un tout petit peu. Ce serait bien si c'était le cas. Je te montrerai quelques-unes de mes cachettes quand on jouera à cache-cache avec Adrian et nounou Demelza, parce que je t'aime bien » dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Drago sembla surpris de ce qu'elle avait dit à l'instant, mais tenta de ne pas le montrer.

« Tiens » marmonna-t-il après un long silence. Il avait sorti la grosse jonquille qu'il avait mise dans sa poche un peu plus tôt et la tendait vers elle, en fixant le sol.

« Pour moi ?

- Ne sois pas stupide. Évidemment que c'est pour toi, grommela-t-il en plaquant la fleur contre elle.

- Merci, » sourit-elle en acceptant le cadeau. La jonquille était un peu écrasée et s'agitait mollement dans sa main.

« Elle s'est aplatie dans ma poche, » expliqua Drago. Ses joues qui avaient un jour été pâles semblaient maintenant cramoisies et comme couvertes de bisous rouges. Il n'avait jamais voulu offrir quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit avant cela. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il venait de le faire. Il avait juste senti qu'il devait le faire car... elle était si mignonne.

« Chat ! dit soudain Hermione en lui tapant l'épaule, se mettant à courir loin de lui en rigolant. Allez ! C'est toi le chat ! » lui cria-t-elle malicieusement.

Elle poussa un cri perçant quand Drago sauta soudain de son rocher pour courir l'attraper. Une douce rougeur frappait les joues du petit Drago alors qu'il courait pour attraper sa nouvelle copine.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi joyeux et libre.

Il avait toujours été seul chez lui, et quand il rencontrait d'autres enfants de son âge, il se mettait à se bagarrer à cause de sa compétitivité. Une fois il avait poussé ce garçon, Blaise Zabini, dans la table couverte de gâteaux, pendant un de ces rassemblements au manoir. Cela avait créé un immense bazar. Sa mère avait été si furieuse qu'il avait fini mort de faim et de froid dans le grenier pour toute la nuit.

« Aw ! »

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put pour rattraper Hermione, et la trouva couchée devant lui. Elle semblait avoir trébuché et s'être blessée.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet, examinant les égratignures sur ses genoux.

- S-s'il te plaît ne dis rien à Mère » renifla-t-elle, tentant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas pleurer. Les coins de sa bouche tremblaient, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pourtant, Drago voyait à quel point elle essayait de les arrêter.

« Mais tu es blessée » lui dit-il d'un ton anxieux.

Étrangement, il se sentait très protecteur envers elle.

« Ne lui dis j-juste pas s'il te p-plaît... s'il te p-

- Hermione ! »

Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir leurs familles marcher vers eux. Lady Petrova semblait beaucoup trop en colère. C'était comme si ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite tandis qu'elle s'approchait de sa fille et voyait ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Hermione sanglota quand sa mère prit sans douceur son bras et la tira durement pour la mettre debout. Drago remarqua qu'Adrian essayait d'empêcher sa mère de lui faire trop mal, mais celle-ci ne serrait que plus fort le bras d'Hermione, la faisant pleurer davantage.

« C'était un accident ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être en colère contre elle ! se trouva soudain en train de dire Drago à Lady Petrova.

- Drago ! Montre un peu de respect ! » le réprimanda Lady Narcissa, semblant un peu offensée par l'attitude de son fils.

Pendant une seconde, Lady Petrova se retourna pour regarder le petit garçon et étudier la scène derrière elle. Elle reconnut une jonquille écrasée dans la main fermée et crispée de sa fille en pleurs. Elle sembla songeuse pendant un instant, puis sembla apaiser sa dureté. Elle embrassa même contre toute attente la joue de sa fille.

« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas sa faute, mon chéri » lui dit Lady Petrova doucement. Drago détestait sa voix. « Je suis juste tellement inquiète pour mon petit bébé. Viens, Hermione. Allons te soigner et tout ira mieux » ajouta-t-elle en attirant sa fille dans une étreinte.

Hermione eut l'air perdue et sanglotait toujours, mais elle hocha quand même la tête et laissa sa mère l'attirer à elle et l'amener au château.

Le petit Drago resta figé et fixa la forme de Hermione s'éloigner.

Quand elle se retourna et lui sourit timidement derrière la jupe de sa mère, il se vit lui sourire en retour...

* * *

Et voilà. :)

Un grand merci d'avance à ceux qui laisseront une review,

_Milou._


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde,

**Magoo **: J'espère aussi que la suite sera à la hauteur à ton goût ! Effectivement, à partir du chapitre 4, on quitte l'enfance ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review.

**AnonymousReader** : Merci pour la traduction, j'essaie de faire au mieux ! Je pense que tu as sûrement découvert les intentions de Lady Petrova ;-) Merci beaucoup beaucoup aussi pour ta review.

**Clem** : Quel enthousiasme ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! La suite est juste ici ↓ Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review.

**Benedicte **: merci beaucoup pour ta review, oui c'est touchant j'aime bien aussi ! Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture les amis,

_Milou._

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est de BelleOfSummer. Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que son monde appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 3**

**Croix de bois, croix de fer**

« Nounou Demelza ? Pourquoi Mère n'est-elle pas fâchée contre moi ? » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, regardant la femme d'âge mûr qui était en train de peigner tendrement ses cheveux.

Le doux parfum des roses et des huiles parfumées attisait ses sens et la reposait. Elle soupira d'aise contre la chaleur de sa tutrice.

Nounou Demelza avait toujours été la confidente d'Hermione dans cette énorme demeure. Dès qu'elle était blessée ou peinée, Nounou Demelza veillait toujours à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Parfois, sa nounou risquait même les ennuis avec Lady Petrova car elle glissait de la nourriture à Hermione quand celle-ci était punie et enfermée dans le cagibi. Des fois, la vieille dame restait avec elle juste à côté pour la rassurer, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule, et qu'elle arrête ses pleurs. A ces moments-là, elle demandait souvent à Hermione de chanter avec elle.

La petite Hermione adorait chanter.

Donc, même si elle pleurait encore, elle le faisait. Et comme par magie, elle se sentait mieux... et plus courageuse.

Nounou Demelza la câlinait aussi des heures durant, chaque fois qu'elle pleurait après des cauchemars au milieu de la nuit. Elle lui lisait ensuite quelques histoires, la Mythologie Grecque étant sa préférée. Il lui arrivait aussi de lui donner quelques cookies. C'était leur petit secret de minuit.

Sa mère avait formellement interdit aux elfes de maison de lui donner quoi que ce soit après le dîner. Elle disait que sinon, cela allait l'habituer à ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle vieillisse, et cela ruinerait sa forme... peu importait dans quel sens.

Parfois, elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi sa mère était si stricte avec elle et si peu avec Adrian. Nounou Demelza disait que c'était parce qu'elle était une fille, et que sa mère voulait juste la protéger.

Mais elle ne voulait pas de protection...

Elle voulait juste son amour.

« Tu t'es fortement blessée, ma chérie. Je suppose qu'elle est trop inquiète pour toi pour avoir l'esprit à être en colère, » sourit nounou Demelza d'un ton rassurant en continuant de brosser ses boucles brillantes avec attention, s'assurant de mettre la bonne quantité de potion pour les dompter. La jeune fille avait naturellement des cheveux un peu crépus et Lady Petrova insistait sur le fait que nounou Demelza devait faire attention à bien les démêler chaque soir.

« Mais elle s'énerve toujours contre moi. C'est bizarre qu'elle ne m'ait pas punie tout à l'heure, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, puis avala sa salive, soudainement effrayée. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle repousse ma punition parce qu'on a des visiteurs, hein ? Peut-être qu'elle va doubler ma punition quand ils seront partis ! Aide-moi nounou Demelza... s'il te plaît, plaida Hermione en sautant de son siège et serrant abruptement la vieille dame contre elle.

- Oh ma chère enfant... Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Peut-être qu'elle-

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas en colère du tout. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent de peur avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne violemment de sa nurse et s'approche lentement de sa mère.

« B-bonjour Mère, » la salua-t-elle, se pinçant les lèvres de nervosité en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser lorsque sa mère se baissa. Celle-ci s'assit ensuite en face de l'énorme coiffeuse traditionnelle.

« Viens, l'appela Lady Petrova pour qu'elle s'assoie sur ses genoux et c'est ce que fit la petite fille, avançant aussi gracieusement et précautionneusement que possible. Demelza ?

- Oui, madame, répondit nounou Demelza en s'inclinant avant de sortir de la pièce et fermer doucement la porte.

- Maintenant, chérie... Pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui avec ton nouvel ami ? Hmm ? » demanda Petrova à sa fille en caressant gentiment ses cheveux, calmant quelque peu celle-ci qui comprit qu'elle n'allait pas la punir.

Les doigts de sa mère étaient longs et beaux et les plus doux...

Hermione sourit au reflet de sa mère dans le miroir.

Elle aimait bien quand elle était comme ça.

Elle aimait le sentiment d'être proche de sa mère. Elle sentait l'huile de Jasmin et la menthe.

La petite Hermione aimait son odeur.

« Vous êtes belle, Mère, » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. Son rêve était d'être aussi belle qu'elle.

« Hep hep hep, Hermione. Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit qu'il était malpoli de ne pas répondre à une question que l'on te pose ? la réprimanda sa mère en pressant sa taille gentiment, mais sans enlever son autre main de ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolée, Mère, » s'excusa Hermione, puis elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit sa mère acquiescer et l'embrasser tendrement.

Ces instants étaient vraiment rares. D'habitude elle lui donnait un bisou lorsqu'elle était de très bonne humeur ou quand c'était nécessaire.

La petite Hermione aurait donné _n'importe quoi_ pour avoir un bisou.

« J'aime tellement mon nouvel ami, Mère, commença-t-elle, évitant d'empirer son humeur.

- Parle-moi de lui. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Et cette petite fleur ? Te l'a-t-il donnée ? » dit sa mère en continuant de toucher ses cheveux un tantinet plus vite. Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation et d'euphorie, mais d'une certaine manière, Hermione les trouva un peu inquiétants.

« Drago est très gentil. Il est aussi très rigolo et je l'aime vraiment bien, dit Hermione en souriant à sa mère, même si elle était perdue face à son soudain enthousiasme.

- C'est ma fille ! dit Lady Petrova en embrassant de nouveau sa fille et en prenant la brosse qui traînait sur la coiffeuse pour commencer à peigner ses longues boucles brillantes. Drago Malefoy est l'unique héritier des Malefoy. Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? Tu viens de sympathiser avec l'unique héritier de l'une des plus riches et anciennes familles de sang-pur du monde sorcier. Je veux que tu sois une bonne amie pour lui, tu m'entends ?

- Mais nous sommes déjà des bons amis, Mère. Et il n'est pas mon ami à cause de ça. C'est mon ami parce qu'il est gentil avec moi, expliqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils face au sourire satisfait et suffisant du reflet de sa mère.

- Peu importe, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Reste juste aussi mignonne que tu l'as été. Quand tu seras à Beauxbatons sous la tutelle de ma sœur, tu deviendras la plus éblouissante femme que le monde ait jamais vue. Les hommes de sang-pur jetteront pratiquement leurs possessions et domaines juste pour être avec toi. Mais bien sûr, tu choisiras le meilleur. Je peux le voir maintenant, ma chérie. Je n'ai jamais eu tort. Même à ce jour, tu as très bon goût. Tu es le petit ange de cette famille. Ton père a été un idiot de jouer quasiment toutes nos possessions et de nous laisser souffrir à cause de ces dettes infinies. Mais toute cette disgrâce et cette honte prendront fin bientôt grâce à toi. Tu es _mon _ange, dit sa mère avec un grand sourire et en la retournant gentiment devant le miroir pour qu'elle puisse admirer son reflet.

- Je ne comprends pas, Mère, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils devant le reflet d'une petite fille aux taches de rousseur à l'air perdu. Est-ce que vous parlez de mes pouvoirs de fille encore une fois ?

- Un jour, tu comprendras. Un jour, tu comprendras la route que je t'ai tracée. Tu te regarderas dans le miroir et souriras devant ta beauté. Les femmes de sang-pur t'envieront car leurs hommes s'agenouilleront presque devant toi. Tu es l'espoir de cette famille, Hermione. Un jour tu comprendras... »

...

« C'est bon Drago. Tu as bien joué, » dit Hermione en tapotant le dos de son ami épuisé.

Le petit Drago maudissait Adrian, les poings si fermés qu'ils étaient encore plus pâles que d'habitude.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Lucius Malefoy et Ansleigh Pucey avaient décidé de laisser leurs fils se disputer un match l'un contre l'autre pour passer le temps. En plus de parler de leurs affaires conjointes, ils avaient été très absorbés dans la comparaison des capacités de leurs fils au Quidditch. Ansleigh avait toujours été fier et très impressionné du talent de vol de son fils. Il avait toujours eu confiance en le fait qu'Adrian était le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de son âge. Lucius, pourtant, n'acceptait pas cela. Il était prêt à montrer à son ami que son fils était le meilleur partout et même si Drago avait deux ans de moins qu'Adrian, il savait qu'il pouvait le battre partout.

C'était alors que Lucius avait eu l'idée de laisser leurs fils se disputer un match. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Adrian et Drago voltigeaient au-dessus du terrain avec leur balai, plus concentrés que jamais les deux voulant gagner juste pour rendre leur famille fière.

Hermione voulait acclamer son frère tout d'abord. Mais sa mère lui demanda de les encourager tous les deux, plutôt. Elle lui dit qu'il était malpoli envers son nouvel ami et envers les visiteurs si elle n'encourageait que son frère.

Le jeu était absolument palpitant et amusant. La famille Pucey avait un champ suffisamment large pour faire office de stade Quidditch. Quand Adrian avait montré un grand intérêt pour le jeu, son père avait été si emballé qu'il avait subitement demandé à ses sujets d'envoyer des ouvriers pour fabriquer un bon et adéquat ovale d'herbe rasée pour servir d'aire de jeu pour son fils. A la fin de la semaine, les lignes marquant le cercle central et le milieu de terrain ainsi que les cerceaux de buts étaient faits. Depuis lors, il n'y avait pas eu un jour sans qu'Adrian ne joue au Quidditch.

Comme ils n'avaient que leurs fils comme joueurs, ils décidèrent de modifier un peu le jeu. Adrian et Drago devaient agir en Poursuiveurs Centraux et en Gardiens de Buts. La seule balle en jeu était le Souafle. Ils pouvaient marquer des buts eux-mêmes et intercepter le Souafle dans les cerceaux de buts en même temps. Sans Attrapeur, le jeu était réglé à une durée par une horloge, gardée par Narcissa, Petrova et la petite Hermione.

Cela faillit faire match nul, montrant à quel point les deux garçons étaient bons. Mais à la fin, Adrian gagna de seulement dix points. Si le Souafle que Drago avait lancé avait atteint le cerceau cinq secondes avant, il y aurait pu y avoir des prolongations.

« C'était une partie amusante, n'est-ce pas ? Et si nous allions chercher une collation dans la cour ? » dit joyeusement Lady Petrova, semblant ne pas se rendre compte de l'expression inquiète de Narcissa qui regardait son mari lancer un regard noir mortel à son fils.

« Viens avec moi » chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione en tirant gentiment sur sa main. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air bouleversé et un peu déconcerté.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, mais elle le laissait la guider quand même.

- _Parce que, _c'est tout. » répondit-il avec dédain en l'attirant encore hors de la vue des familles.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et gémit un peu, mais le suivit. Elle vérifia néanmoins en se retournant qu'ils n'allaient pas être punis de ne pas être restés auprès des parents mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut le sourire satisfait de sa mère.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Hermione en voyant qu'il les avait amenés près de l'étang où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois.

- Tu ne veux pas jouer ? lui demanda Drago.

- Si, mais nous devons aller goûter, maintenant. Et on pourra jouer plus tard, avec Adrian, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur les rochers de l'étang et caressant un lys près de l'eau.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il joue avec nous, dit simplement Drago, semblant un peu ennuyé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est stupide, répliqua-t-il.

- Adrian n'est pas stupide, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il est stupide, dit Drago d'un ton méprisant en croisant les bras, comme pour la défier.

- Il n'est pas stupide ! Retire ça tout de suite ! dit Hermione en se levant et se plaçant face à lui, irritée qu'il insulte son frère.

- Ah ouais ? Va le voir alors ! Mais tu ne pourras plus être mon amie si tu fais ça. » Drago semblait être vraiment furieux à cet instant, même s'il semblait triste et un peu embêté.

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas juste être amis ? dit Hermione avec une moue déçue, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Parce que je veux être ton _seul_ ami. Je veux que tu joues avec moi, et moi _seul_. Voilà pourquoi, répondit Drago en balayant gentiment la petite feuille qui avait atterri sur les cheveux d'Hermione.

- Mais c'est tellement mieux d'avoir plein d'amis, Drago, lui dit-elle en le regardant prendre fermement mais gentiment sa main.

- N'es-tu pas contente d'être amie avec moi ? Tu ne veux pas être mon amie ? demanda-t-il, soudain peu assuré et un peu inquiet.

- Bien sûr que si je suis heureuse d'être ton amie, Drago. Mais tu ne peux pas être mon seul ami, tu sais, soupira fortement Hermione, épuisée de parler à un sourd.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies d'autre ami que moi, insista Drago obstinément.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé.

- Pourquoi ?

- _Parce que _! Voilà pourquoi !

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Et si je ne peux pas être amie avec Adrian juste parce que tu l'as décidé, alors je préfère cesser d'être amie avec toi ! Tu es méchant ! » dit Hermione en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. Elle enleva sa main de la sienne et partit d'un pas lourd.

Drago était assis tout seul avec les carpes, de nouveau, mais à présent, il ne voulait plus les blesser.

...

Hermione déglutit nerveusement en tripotant l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit et en fixant l'énorme porte devant elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir alors elle s'était faufilée discrètement hors de sa chambre pour trouver la chambre de Drago.

Leur précédente confrontation l'empêchait de dormir. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas celle qui avait tort, mais elle se sentait vraiment coupable de lui avoir crié dessus et de l'avoir laissé seul.

Elle avait parfois des disputes avec Adrian aussi, mais c'était généralement à propos de choses insignifiantes et tout s'arrangeait quelques minutes plus tard.

Avec Drago c'était trop différent.

C'était différent parce que... juste _parce que._

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de finalement toquer trois fois et d'entrer lentement dans la pièce.

Sa mère disait qu'il était très malpoli d'entrer sans toquer trois fois.

La poignée était quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête et la grande porte grinça sinistrement quand elle l'ouvrit.

« Drago ? Tu dors ? » dit-elle nerveusement en faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur, éclairant la pièce à l'aide d'une lampe à huile trop grande par rapport à sa petite main.

Elle examina son lit et le vit en dessous de la couette, tremblant un peu.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure » chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en plaçant la lampe sur la table de nuit.

Il ne répondit pas ni ne sortit des couvertures dans lesquelles il était caché.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, Drago. On peut être de nouveau amis ? S'il te plaît ? » dit de nouveau Hermione, maintenant assise au pied du lit à baldaquin, lissant l'épais tissu.

Elle n'entendait rien à part un petit son étouffé.

« Drago ! Allez ! Parle-moi s'il te plaît » se plaignit-elle en essayant de tirer sur les énormes couvertures, mais il ne cédait pas et les tenait fermement pour rester caché.

« Dragooo » grogna Hermione, à présent debout et plaçant toute sa force et son poids pour tirer sur les couettes.

Pendant quelques secondes, tous deux semblèrent traverser une épreuve de tir à la corde, jusqu'à ce que la main d'Hermione laisse glisser la couette. Elle poussa un cri de douleur quand ses fesses rencontrèrent brutalement le sol.

« Hermione ! Ça va ? » dit Drago en sortant finalement de sous les couvertures et sautant du lit pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Hermione haleta quand elle leva finalement le regard, et qu'elle vit et comprit pourquoi il ne voulait pas se montrer.

« Q-que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet quand il l'aida à se relever.

- Ce n'est rien » marmonna-t-il en baissant le regard pour tenter de cacher les contusions de son visage, quelque peu reconnaissant qu'elles se soient un peu estompées et que son pyjama couvre toutes les autres contusions dans son dos et sur ses bras. « Père soignera ça demain matin, de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ne te soigne-t-il pas _maintenant_ ? Tu es blessé et tu ne peux pas dormir comme ça » s'inquiéta-t-elle en prenant sa main.

Cela semblait tellement naturel pour elle de lui tenir la main.

Il aimait quand elle faisait ça.

« C'est ma punition pour avoir perdu contre ton idiot de frère, dit-il, pinçant les lèvres et fixant le sol.

- Mr Malefoy t'a fait ça ? dit Hermione en plaquant une main contre sa bouche, choquée que son propre père le batte.

- J'y suis habitué, » dit-il en haussant les épaules, s'asseyant sur le lit. Hermione fit de même et il se poussa un peu pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, leurs mains confortablement liées.

« On est de nouveau amis, pas vrai ? dit subitement Hermione en le regardant.

- Je suppose que oui, répondit Drago en resserrant la prise sur sa main. Vas-tu rester avec moi ? Toute la nuit ?

- J'ai trop peur pour ressortir. Je me ferais attraper, répondit-elle, le faisant un peu sourire.

- J'ai quelques livres que j'ai apportés. Je ne les ai pas encore lus. Mère a dit que je devais les emmener avec moi pour les lire et lui raconter quand nous reviendrions à la maison. Elle a dit que je ne devais pas gâcher mon temps en jouant trop, lui dit Drago. On n'a qu'à lire ensemble, ajouta-t-il en essayant de sourire, avant de réaliser qu'étirer les lèvres le faisait souffrir.

- Je viens de me souvenir, » dit soudain Hermione en bondissant hors du lit.

Drago ressentit un élan de solitude quand elle enleva sa main de la sienne.

« On garde toujours quelques potions de soin dans chaque pièce, lui dit-elle en se précipitant vers un placard.

- Tu ne dois pas me soigner. Père sera furieux s'il voit que mes coups sont partis, la prévint Drago en s'approchant d'elle et en s'accroupissant.

- On a des baumes, mieux que les potions. Cela peut au moins t'enlever la douleur, proposa-t-elle en prenant une fiole contenant un onguent. Est-ce que ce sont tes seules contusions ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de toucher le visage de Drago mais se ravisant en le voyant reculer en sursaut.

- Oui, mentit-il.

- Viens, alors. Je vais- » Hermione se stoppa en le voyant avoir un mouvement de recul quand elle lui toucha le bras. « Je le savais » acquiesça-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago se sentait tout collant mais il soupira d'aise en s'asseyant sur le lit la douleur dans son dos avait considérablement diminué. L'odeur mentholée de l'onguent le fit se sentir bien et il soupira en souriant.

« Tu restes avec moi ? » demanda-t-il en serrant gentiment sa petite main.

Hermione, rayonnante, acquiesça.

« Promis ? murmura Drago avec un air de chiot battu.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer » sourit Hermione en tendant son auriculaire vers lui.

Drago la fixa d'un air curieux, la faisant glousser.

« Je fais plein de croix de bois, croix de fer avec Adrian, lui chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant pour lui murmurer : nos amis secrets nous l'ont appris.

- Qui sont vos amis secrets ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, semblant offensé qu'elle ait des amis 'secrets' _avec Adrian_.

« Des fois, le week-end, Père nous amène à ce parc. C'est un endroit très amusant. Adrian et moi avons beaucoup d'amis là-bas, même s'il dit qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous et qu'ils n'ont pas de magie, donc nous devons garder secret le fait qu'on joue avec eux devant Mère. Père dit qu'ils s'appellent des _moldus_. Ils sont très drôles, tu sais. Père dit que ce parc est spécial et que c'est pourquoi il doit rester avec son petit ange. Je suis son petit ange, tu vois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire à propos de ce parc, mais de toute façon, je m'y amuse beaucoup, lui expliqua gaiement Hermione.

- Père dit que les moldus sont inutiles. Il dit qu'ils sont une nuisance à notre monde car ils sont la source des _sang-de-bourbe._ Ils sont très dégoûtants, tu sais, lui dit Drago d'un air écœuré et le visage légèrement froissé.

- Mais ils sont gentils. On s'amuse beaucoup, tu sais. Et ils nous ont appris que-

- Ne leur parle plus jamais. Ils ne méritent pas que tu perdes ton temps avec eux. Ce sont des êtres inférieurs, dit-il platement, comme si sa phrase clôturait le sujet.

- Pourquoi es-tu si méchant ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si... » Drago s'arrêta un instant et réalisa que tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire était... était... eh bien... il voulait juste qu'elle reste avec lui, c'était tout.

Il y eut une longue pause, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soupire et se lève.

« Attends ! dit soudain Drago, tombant presque à la renverse pour l'empêcher de partir. Tu as dit que tu ne partirais pas.

- On n'a pas fait le croix de bois, croix de fer, donc je peux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, encore ? gémit-il en se grattant la tête, irrité.

- Eh bien, c'est quand deux personnes entourent leur petit doigt ensemble, et alors, une des personnes fait une promesse indestructible à l'autre. Si une promesse est rompue, alors la personne ne peut plus jamais faire de promesses tant qu'elle ne s'est pas réconciliée avec l'autre, sourit Hermione, ne remarquant pas les sourcils froncés de Drago.

- Bon ok, acquiesça-t-il, même s'il était toujours aussi incertain.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer ! » s'exclama Hermione en levant son petit doigt en l'air.

Bien que manquant d'assurance et hésitant, Drago attrapa le petit doigt d'Hermione avec le sien.

« Je promets que je resterai avec Drago tout cette nuit » assura Hermione.

Drago décida soudain qu'il adorait le croix de bois, croix de fer.

...

C'était un matin silencieux et le soleil avait décidé d'envoyer ses rayons sur l'étang, faisant briller l'eau et y créant un tourbillon de cristaux et la faisant scintiller comme des étoiles...

La petite Hermione se dit que c'était joli.

Mais elle ne parvenait qu'à pleurer.

Cela avait été les deux meilleures semaines de sa vie et elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au fait que cela prendrait fin.

Hermione et Drago avaient été si inséparables qu'il semblait impossible qu'ils soient amis depuis si peu de temps. C'était plutôt comme s'ils avaient été ensemble depuis la naissance.

Tous les jours, ils jouaient avec Adrian dans les jardins et partout. Drago avait décidé que le gars plus âgé n'était pas si mauvais. Il était même plutôt amusant. Même si, des fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de sa relation avec Hermione. Drago avait même piqué des crises et ruiné plusieurs de leurs activités chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait plus d'Adrian que de lui.

Mais Hermione le réprimandait chaque fois d'être encore méchant, alors il se tenait bien pour pouvoir continuer de jouer avec elle.

Drago était normalement un garçon très têtu qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Mais, d'une certaine manière, il aimait bien quand elle le grondait.

Cela lui faisait sentir que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelqu'un faisait attention à lui.

Et Hermione était sa meilleure amie, et peut-être, sa seule amie. Son amitié avec Adrian était juste une petite mascarade pour être avec Hermione, peu importe qu'il soit drôle des fois.

Drago et Hermione faisaient tout ensemble. Même aux repas importants, ils avaient leurs propres regards et sourires secrets. Hermione prenait de la nourriture, Drago prenait la même en double, juste pour la faire rire.

Parfois, il se faufilait dans sa chambre la nuit juste pour lui donner des cookies. Elle adorait les cookies mais cela lui était interdit donc elle était toujours contente de le voir lui en apporter. Ils lisaient ensuite ensemble, ou dessinaient ou peignaient. Il aimait spécialement quand elle lui lisait des histoires. Il tombait endormi la tête sur ses genoux mais cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

Une fois, ils avaient joué à un jeu de rôle où Hermione était la mariée et lui le marié. Adrian était celui qui les mariait. C'était un second rôle et Drago se disait que cela lui seyait bien.

Ils rigolaient main dans la main et jouaient à cache-cache dans l'immense demeure et dans le grand jardin même lorsque la lune brillait.

Il aimait vraiment quand elle lui tenait la main.

Elle avait de très douces et chaudes mains.

Elle aimait qu'il la prenne sur son dos pour faire un tour.

Il courait dans les jardins avec elle rigolant sur son dos, faisant comme si elle volait.

Ils jouaient aussi sous la pluie, et se promettaient qu'ils le feraient de nouveau même en devenant grands.

Des fois, ils comptaient les étoiles et même s'il était souvent frustré de ne pas être capable de toutes les compter, il recommençait le lendemain... parce qu'il le faisait avec Hermione.

Tous les jours étaient rayonnants et idylliques car ils signifiaient qu'il allait voir Hermione et jouer à nouveau avec elle.

Toutes les nuits étaient amusantes aussi, car il se faufilait dans sa chambre et lisait des histoires avec elle.

Le jardin était leur terrain de jeu, la salle à manger était leur magasin de bonbons, la pluie était leur douche, la lune leur lustre, les étoiles étaient leurs joyaux, les placards leurs cachettes, et l'herbe était leur tapis...

Il était le prince et elle la princesse, avec leurs carpes en tant que valets.

Tout, cet été-là, faisait partie de leur monde.

Et ils en profitaient mutuellement.

« S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas Mione. Je te promets, on se verra à nouveau, lui dit son meilleur ami doucement en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Promets-moi qu'on jouera encore sous la pluie même si on devient vieux et ennuyeux. Promets-moi que tu me laisseras monter sur ton dos même si je deviens lourde. Promets-moi que tu seras toujours mon prince. Promets-moi que nous serons toujours ensemble, Drago, renifla-t-elle en s'appuyant contre lui. Même si je vais dans une autre école, promets-moi je t'en prie que tu ne m'oublieras pas.

- Je te le promets, Mione. On sera toujours ensemble. On s'écrira de longues lettres tous les jours. Tu es ma seule princesse » acquiesça-t-il, prêt à pleurer, mais décidé à rester fort pour eux deux. Il ne voulait pas que sa princesse pense qu'il était faible, n'est-ce pas ?

« Croix de bois, croix de fer ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer » dit-il en souriant et en entrelaçant leurs auriculaires, prêt à tenir sa promesse à jamais.

Hermione lui sourit... ses grands yeux marron le regardant avec tant d'innocence et de beauté qu'il se pencha subitement et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était un baiser très chaste, mais il n'en restait pas moins... un baiser.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant et il sentit soudain son cœur battre à une vitesse incroyable.

C'était un sentiment perturbant, mais cela le rendit fou de joie, d'une certaine manière.

« Je-je pense que je devrais y aller » bégaya-t-il, sentant ses jambes chanceler.

Hermione cligna deux fois des yeux avant de pincer les lèvres et de hocher frénétiquement la tête. Ses joues couvertes de larmes semblaient plus rouges et ses grands yeux marron brillants étaient grand ouverts et arrondis.

« Au revoir, princesse » murmura-t-il en essuyant une dernière larme de sa joue avant de s'éloigner.

Drago ferma les yeux et serra les poings en continuant de marcher, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'ignorer la boule qui montait dans sa gorge.

C'était tout de même dur de la retenir tout en sachant Hermione en train de pleurer toute seule à côté de l'étang, mais il se devait d'être fort pour elle.

Il ravala courageusement la boule douloureuse dans sa gorge, regarda une dernière fois en arrière en souriant à la fille en pleurs, souhaitant qu'elle lui sourie en retour.

Quand elle le fit, il acquiesça et leva son petit doigt en l'air, montrant qu'il gardait sa promesse.

Elle fit la même chose et ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Quand Drago arriva finalement chez lui, sa main toucha subitement ses lèvres. La douceur de celles d'Hermione perdurait dessus... le faisant frissonner et faisant manquer un battement à son cœur.

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago Malefoy sut qu'il venait d'avoir son premier baiser... avec son premier amour.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, plus long que les autres. Il compense bien le chapitre 2 ! Je vous annonce sans suspense que ce chapitre était le dernier en enfance, on passe à l'âge habituel dès le chapitre 4 ! Poudlard et/ou Beauxbatons selon vous ?

A la semaine prochaine !

_Milou._


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde,

**Angels **: Et bien moi j'apprécie beaucoup que tu m'aies laissé un message, c'est vraiment gentil ce que tu dis là ! Bonne lecture de la suite.

Bonne lecture les amis,

_Milou._

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est de BelleOfSummer. Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que son monde appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 4**

**Une lettre, mais pas pour lui.**

**École de sorcellerie Poudlard**

**Écosse, 1994**

La lumière persistante et continue était braquée sur les yeux de Drago Malefoy alors qu'il tentait de cligner des yeux, espérant qu'il sortait d'un épouvantable cauchemar de migraine et de nausée.

A son grand désarroi, la douleur lancinante ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

Peut-être qu'il y avait une raison à cela.

Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de cette douleur pour réussir à se lever.

Mais bordel, on était samedi.

Il ne savait que trop bien que c'était samedi car il avait ce mal de tête typique. C'était juste le résultat d'une énième fête du vendredi soir chez les Serpentards.

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas un samedi ordinaire.

Peut-être que-

« Oh merde ! » dit-il en sautant hors du lit lorsqu'il réalisa subitement que ce jour-là n'était pas un samedi ordinaire comme il l'avait d'abord pensé.

En fait, ce n'était _même pas _samedi.

C'était lundi, bon sang !

Lundi !

Merde mais à quoi pensaient-ils sérieusement quand ils avaient décidé de garder en cachette quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu de Pré-Au-Lard dans leur salle commune pour en boire n'importe quand ?

« C'est déjà lundi ? »

Oh la la, ils ne réfléchissaient pas.

Drago se remua et vit une fille, d'environ son âge, le regarder en fronçant les sourcils d'un air endormi, se recouvrant avec les couvertures froissées.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il, étonné, en regardant la fille aux cheveux châtains frisés, qui le fixait en retour fermement.

- Honnêtement, Drago. C'est comme ça que tu remercies une fille le matin ? dit-elle en roulant des yeux avant de s'étirer langoureusement et de sortir du lit de façon éhontée pour aller ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés au sol. Bref, c'tait une bonne nuit. Merci quand même. Et je suis Rachel, si ça t'dit le moindre truc. A plus. »

Drago cligna deux fois des yeux avant de réaliser ce qui venait juste de se passer, tout en fixant la fille qui venait juste de s'habiller sans honte devant lui et qui sortait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il resta planté un instant, hébété, essayant vainement de se rappeler la façon dont il avait pu finir avec une inconnue dans son lit. Il secoua la tête quelques secondes, pour atténuer le sentiment de faiblesse et de confusion avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, décidant de louper le premier cours. C'était vraiment une bonne décision, bien mieux que de finir obligé de métamorphoser une chose abominable et se maudire ensuite en allant à l'infirmerie.

Cette pensée le fit grimacer, ou peut-être que c'était le goût horrible de calcaire dans sa gorge déshydratée.

Il ouvrit le robinet et se nettoya la bouche avec précaution, détestant le mélange du martèlement dans son crâne et du goût brut d'alcool dans sa bouche.

Il était sûr qu'il serait incapable de regarder une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, maintenant.

Mais bon, c'était toujours ce qu'il se disait pendant une gueule de bois. Faire la fête insouciamment était une autre histoire.

Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il se convainquit presque que ne pas aller au premier cours était un acte saint. Cela éviterait à ses camarades de classe sa mauvaise humeur.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était diabolique, turbulent, idiot, con ou autre chose.

Il était juste très lunatique, et, d'accord, un peu rebelle des fois.

Ses résultats étaient mieux que bons, de toute façon. Son père le tuerait s'ils n'étaient pas au-dessus de la moyenne. Et Rogue l'avait prévenu une fois de n'avoir jamais d'attitude à problèmes et de ne pas s'agiter dans tous les sens quand il retirait des points à sa maison s'il voulait toujours faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Son parrain pouvait être dur avec lui comme son propre père, mais ses menaces n'étaient jamais mises à exécution de toute façon, et d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de Quidditich cette année.

Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment la nécessité qu'ils avaient d'annuler tous les matchs de Quidditich juste parce qu'ils attendaient des invités et qu'il y avait ce tournoi auquel seuls les jeunes de dix-sept ans ou plus pouvaient jouer. Cela ne le rendait que plus méprisant, car il ne pouvait même pas participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers _et _jouer au Quidditch.

Il se débarrassa du bouchon de la potion avec un petit coup de pouce et la but d'un trait, grimaçant et sifflant à cause du goût acide. Avant de jeter la fiole, pourtant, ses yeux restèrent fixés dessus, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose...

Il secoua la tête, riant un peu froidement face à l'inutilité de la chose, vu qu'il allait prendre une longue douche froide pour aider la potion à faire disparaître son mal de crâne. Il savait très bien, en réalité, que les stupides émotions puériles et enfantines étaient trop idéalistes et irréalistes pour qu'il gâche son temps avec.

...

L'après-midi était calme et parfait. Drago marchait vers le stade vide de Quidditch, balai en main. Il savait que tout le château était trop occupé par l'arrivée imminente des visiteurs quelques jours plus tard pour le remarquer là-bas.

Il voulait juste voler un peu et faire le vide dans ses pensées qui persistaient depuis l'annonce de l'évènement de l'année.

« _Il est de mon pénible devoir que de vous informer que la coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année, _avait dit Dumbledore. _Mais j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que cette année à Poudlard, nous aurons des invités de l'Institut de Durmstrang ainsi que de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbatons..._ »

La suite, la conscience de Drago l'avait laissée s'évader. Il était resté sans voix et figé sur son banc pendant que ses camarades raillaient et huaient l'annulation des matchs de Quidditch, ou applaudissaient le tournoi.

Il savait qu'Hermione étudiait à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbatons.

Mais, sérieux ? Était-ce vraiment la peine d'avoir de faux espoirs ou d'attentes, une nouvelle fois ?

Et puis elle ne viendrait sûrement pas. Et si elle le faisait, elle ne se souviendrait même pas de lui.

Elle l'avait si bien oublié après l'été qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, après tout.

Dès qu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait écrit sa première lettre à Hermione, lui disant à quel point elle était chère à ses yeux. Mais en vain, il n'avait jamais reçu aucune lettre en retour peu importe combien de fois il avait essayé.

Il se sentait comme un loser de merde, à lui avoir dit ses sentiments, et à ne pas avoir reçu de réponse. Il aurait même préféré un rejet plutôt qu'un silence.

Quand il avait commencé l'école, il avait même demandé à son père de lui accorder l'autorisation d'envoyer des hiboux au-delà des frontières nationales, comme elle allait étudier à Beauxbatons. Son père avait refusé, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour une si petite et insignifiante chose. Mais Drago ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il avait décidé d'en parler à Adrian, pour lui demander de donner ses lettres à sa place.

Adrian avait deux ans de plus et son père l'avait autorisé à envoyer des hiboux hors du pays pour qu'il échange des lettres avec sa sœur.

Drago avait décidé que ce n'était pas un si mauvais type, finalement. Pendant la première année de Drago, Adrian lui avait même fait visiter quelques endroits de Poudlard et lui avait présenté quelques-uns de ses amis. Comme il en était déjà à sa troisième année, il avait rendu Drago un peu populaire auprès de ses camarades de classe qui savaient qu'il était ami avec des « grands ».

La rage et le ressentiment de Drago, malgré tout, étaient revenus la première fois qu'Adrian avait reçu un hibou d'Hermione. Adrian avait glissé la lettre de Drago avec la sienne dans la même enveloppe pour être sûr qu'Hermione reçoive les deux, mais non, Hermione n'avait répondu qu'à la lettre d'Adrian sans que Drago ne reçoive quoi que ce soit.

Drago était tellement furieux qu'il avait déchiré la lettre d'Hermione pour Adrian et presque frappé le hibou lui-même. S'il n'y avait pas eu Adrian pour l'arrêter, il aurait vraiment pu tuer ce pauvre hibou.

Ce jour marqua la fin de la courte amitié de Drago et Adrian.

Ils étaient tous les deux à Serpentard. Pendant la seconde année de Drago, ils avaient travaillé ensemble dans l'équipe de Quidditch donc ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'éviter. Mais ils agissaient plus en connaissances et collègues qu'en amis.

Drago ne permettait pas autre chose.

Comment pouvait-on rester ami avec quelqu'un qui recevait toujours des lettres venant de la personne dont on rêvait ?

Au fil des années, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait entamé ne serait-ce qu'une seule conversation un peu amicale.

Il y avait eu des discussions officielles à propos des tactiques de jeu, ou quelques signes de tête par-ci, des signes de main par-là, quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Ils étaient devenus si indifférents l'un envers l'autre que c'était même trop délicat de se regarder.

Drago l'évitait autant que possible dans les couloirs pour leur éviter à tous les deux des salutations lasses.

Adrian avait son groupe d'amis chiants, comme Drago les appelait. Il était plus jeune mais fier d'être devenu plus populaire qu'Adrian, selon ses conditions. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, à l'opposé d'Adrian qui avait déjà eu une paire de relations sérieuses, mais c'était juste parce que Drago sentait que c'était trop restrictif. Lorsque les filles s'intéressèrent à lui quand il rejoignit l'équipe de Quidditch, il n'était pas du genre à ignorer toute cette attention. Plus encore, il essayait d'oublier son béguin ridicule d'enfant, celle qui se fichait assez de lui pour ne pas lui envoyer une seule lettre en retour.

Drago avait décidé qu'elle n'était qu'une simple lubie passagère et qu'il était inutile de penser à elle, donc il commença à charmer les filles qui le séduisaient.

Au fil des ans, il profita de toute l'attention qu'il pouvait capter de chaque fille qu'il voulait, juste parce qu'il pouvait ou peut-être parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'_elle_...

Il allait monter sur son balai quand il entendit soudain un groupe d'étudiants arriver et s'attrouper autour d'un gars, qui était à présent en train de les chasser et de marcher aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les couloirs.

Drago plissa les yeux pour voir que ce n'était autre qu'Adrian Pucey. Apparemment, il venait de recevoir un courrier dans la Grande Salle et cela semblait beaucoup intéresser ses potes.

Ennuyé, mais aussi un peu curieux, Drago suivit discrètement le groupe.

Son cœur se mit soudain à battre contre sa cage thoracique même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Adrian arrêta de marcher. Il semblait un peu embêté à cause de ses amis mais essayait de rester détaché en leur disant de se calmer.

Drago se cacha mieux derrière une grande colonne grecque du couloir, écoutant toujours attentivement ce qu'il allait dire même s'il ne voyait pourtant pas pourquoi ça l'intéresserait.

« Ma sœur vient, ok ? soupira-t-il, et le cœur de Drago accéléra à une vitesse incroyable, frôlant la crise cardiaque. Elle a été choisie pour être l'une des déléguées qui accompagnera les étudiantes choisies par l'école pour participer au tournoi. Elle n'a pas l'âge pour le tournoi, donc elle ne peut pas y participer, _dieu merci_. Mais elle va venir pour aider celle qui sera piochée pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers par la coupe de Feu. Ils ont dit que cela pouvait nécessiter une certaine réflexion entre chaque étape, et comme elle est la première de sa classe, la directrice lui a demandé de venir » expliqua Adrian, un peu irrité que ses camarades n'écoutent pas ses explications. Ils avaient juste l'air fous de joie qu'une nouvelle belle fille vienne à Poudlard.

« Miles a dit qu'elle était bien foutue. Il a vu une photo sur ton bureau » dit Terence Higgs en souriant à Adrian et en lui faisant une petite accolade. Mais visiblement, ce dernier n'était pas amusé le moins du monde.

« Alors c'est toi qui as _volé_ une de ses photos... » Ce n'était pas une question et Adrian avait l'air chauffé à blanc en fixant son colocataire.

« Je ne l'ai pas volée, mon gars ! J'l'ai juste – fin – _empruntée_. Je comptais te la rendre dès que j'aurais eu fait une photo moi-même avec elle » expliqua Miles Bletchley joyeusement et haussant les sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

Drago eut soudain envie de jeter un sort à ses boules.

« N'y pense même pas ! s'enflamma Adrian. Tu ne peux pas draguer ma sœur. Aucun de vous ne peut, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard aux autres comme s'ils étaient des nuisibles et en reprenant sa marche.

- Tu ne peux pas la contrôler » dit l'un d'entre eux, courant pour le rattraper.

Drago essaya de changer de colonne rapidement et discrètement, s'assurant que tous les autres gars étaient trop occupés avec Adrian pour le repérer.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas, dit Adrian en se retournant pour faire face à ses camarades une nouvelle fois, et Drago se cacha vivement derrière sa colonne. Mais ma sœur ne fera attention à aucun d'entre vous, donc oubliez.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda Terence sur un ton de défi.

- Elle a déjà un petit ami. »

Drago resta planté là, pendant que les garçons s'éloignaient, se maudissant de se prendre _encore _la tête.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Informations sur les personnages mineurs cités :

Rachel : Dans la série HP, elle est à Serpentard pendant les années 90. En 1992, elle était un membre du Club de Duels. Elle a aussi été classé troisième du top 10 des duellistes.

Miles Bletchey : camarade d'Adrian dans la série HP, Gardien de But dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

Terence Higgs : noté aussi possiblement comme camarade d'Adrian. Il était l'Attrapeur avant d'être remplacé par Drago.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié,

A la semaine prochaine.

_Milou._


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde, plein de love sur vous.

Bonne lecture,

_Milou._

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est de BelleOfSummer. Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que son monde appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 5**

**Toujours aussi belle.**

Drago Malefoy avait l'impression d'être en enfer, tandis qu'il retournait à la salle commune des Serpentards.

Après avoir entendu ces fâcheuses nouvelles, il avait couru vers le terrain sans se retourner et avait presque sauté sur son balai qui l'aurait fait tomber s'il n'avait pas pris le manche en main à temps.

Il était resté avec le vent pendant des heures, relâchant toute sa frustration et sa haine dans la brise innocente.

Il se sentait déçu.

Il se sentait _trompé_.

Il savait que cela n'avait sûrement aucun sens, ils étaient très jeunes à l'époque. Cela n'avait été rien, peut-être, pour elle, alors que lui avait pris tout cela très au sérieux.

Mais quand même.

Ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais s'oublier.

Elle avait même _pleuré _quand il était parti.

Ce qu'ils avaient vécu était quelque chose de spécial.

Ou au moins pour lui, ça l'était.

La sensation de la sueur qui collait son t-shirt en-dessous de sa robe était agaçante, et s'ajoutait à l'état déjà irrité et fatigué de son corps.

Clairement, ce jour-là n'était pas son jour.

Se réveiller avec une inconnue dans son lit et une gueule de bois tenace, louper son premier cours dans lequel il peinerait le lendemain, et, quand les cours étaient enfin finis et qu'il pensait que c'était la fin de cette journée, entendre quelque chose qui lui faisait réaliser quel grand idiot il avait été.

A ce moment-là, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était se jeter dans la douche et tomber endormi dans la baignoire.

« Je t'ai dit qu'elle était vraiment jolie. »

Drago regarda autour de lui en entrant dans la salle commune et vit Terrence Higgs et Miles Bletchley accompagnés de membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, Graham Montague, Peregrine Derrick et Lucian Bole qui étaient penchés au-dessus d'un canapé noir et vert foncé qui était devenu l'une des places préférées des Serpentards dans leur salle commune.

« Pas de Quidditch cette année, vous vous souvenez ? dit Drago en essayant de paraître désinvolte tout en s'approchant du groupe, mais tout en sachant pertinemment ce qui était en train de vraiment les perturber.

- Oui. Pas de Quidditch cette année. Mais il y a d'autres choses divertissantes en dehors du Quidditch, tu sais » lui sourit Miles Bletchley en haussant les sourcils de la même manière que dans l'après-midi quand il parlait à Adrian. Drago eut subitement envie d'enfoncer ces deux yeux immondes dans leurs orbites jusqu'à ce qu'ils saignent.

« Ah oui et, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago en saisissant violemment la photo des mains de Terrence, faisant grogner ce dernier de protestation.

- C'est la sœur d'Adrian. C'est quelque chose, hein ? Ne va pas lui dire ça, quand même. Il s'énerverait trop et l'empêcherait de venir à Poudlard, au final » l'avertit Lucian Bole pendant que Drago regardait la photo pour la première fois.

Drago essayait durement de se convaincre de n'en avoir plus rien à faire.

Il essaya vainement d'arrêter de fixer la photo, de la rendre et de tourner les talons.

Mais, punaise.

Regarder la fille de vos rêves pour la première fois depuis des années et voir exactement ce qu'elle était devenue... c'était incroyable. D'une certaine manière, c'était même au-delà de l'imaginable.

Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs ou que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Hermione portait son uniforme, fait de soie bleu clair, et elle souriait en agitant la main à l'appareil. Un livre et son petit chapeau bleu étaient délicatement posés à ses côtés.

Elle était assise sur une balancelle et entourait délicatement autour des doigts de son autre main une mèche de cheveux tombée sur son visage à cause du vent.

L'environnement était lumineux et ensoleillé, la faisant briller de mille feux.

Elle était magnifique, joyeuse, insouciante, cela faisait presque mal de savoir qu'elle avait si facilement oublié les larmes qui avaient coulé quand il était parti...

Elle était heureuse maintenant.

Elle était heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Ne la fixe pas trop, mon pote. Adrian a dit qu'elle était prise » lui dit d'un ton moqueur Miles en tapotant son dos et en arrachant la photo de sa main paralysée.

C'est ce qui ramena brutalement Drago à la réalité.

Il était en colère.

Il était en colère après _elle_.

Qui diable avait-elle cru qu'elle était ?

Lui, en tout cas, était Drago Malefoy, putain de merde.

Et il pouvait avoir _n'importe _quelle fille s'il le voulait.

Mais il avait gâché son temps en pensant à elle. Il était le seul à avoir gardé une promesse qui semblait avoir été un jeu pour elle. Elle l'avait fait marcher et il s'était laissé faire. Elle s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour qu'il lui jure qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Mais au final, _elle _l'avait oublié.

Peut-être avait-il eu le défaut de prendre tout ça trop au sérieux, pour finalement finir blessé. Mais merde, elle aurait pu au moins être un peu compréhensive et lui expliquer tout ça.

Mais elle n'en avait juste rien eu à faire.

Elle était sa seule amie sa meilleure amie.

Mais elle avait trop d'amis pour s'embêter à lui répondre une petite et unique lettre.

Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre quelle importance il avait donné à tout cela, car elle n'avait jamais été seule.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point c'était un moment crucial pour un enfant seul d'attendre à sa fenêtre tous les jours, espérant pouvoir au moins recevoir une seule lettre de la seule personne dont il pensait qu'elle faisait assez attention à lui.

Mais il s'avérait qu'elle était comme les autres.

Soit dit en passant, il avait eu beaucoup de filles, mais d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas à démarrer de relation parce qu'au fond de lui, il pensait toujours qu'il la trahissait en quelque sorte s'il le faisait.

Pendant ce temps, elle se faisait un _petit ami_ avec tant de facilités !

Évidemment.

Elle ne s'en était jamais souciée de toute façon.

Alors pourquoi devait-il s'en soucier en retour ?

Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Elle n'était qu'une fille.

Il secoua un peu la tête et vit trois filles assises juste à côté de la vitre de la salle commune. Elles faisaient leurs devoirs mais semblaient agacées d'être ignorées par leurs colocataires mâles juste à cause d'une photo.

Drago les étudia et sourit d'un air suffisant quand il réalisa qu'il avait déjà eu de courtes relations avec chacune d'elles.

Il refusait d'avoir l'air d'un loser quand Hermione le reverrait.

De toute façon elle s'en fichait, donc il était temps pour lui de montrer que le ressentiment était réciproque.

Il délibéra un instant en fixant ses trois camarades, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass et Tracey Davies.

Il élimina mentalement Pansy de sa liste avant de commencer à réfléchir plus profondément.

Il avait juste besoin d'une copine pour la durée de séjour d'Hermione, pas d'une épouse.

Pansy était trop collante et jalouse, si bien qu'une seule petite promesse l'inciterait à penser au mariage.

Pansy avait toujours été très possessive avec lui parce qu'elle s'était collé l'idée qu'il lui appartenait simplement car elle était sa première, et vice versa. C'était arrivé l'année dernière, en fait, et ça avait été le sexe le plus maladroit du monde. Tous deux n'avaient aucune idée de quoi faire et ils l'avaient fait par curiosité pure. Et puis aussi, ils étaient ivres. Ils avaient décidé de descendre d'une traite des montagnes d'alcool pour se donner du courage. Tous deux voulaient être les premiers parmi les premiers partout. C'était un concept écœurant mais hé, c'était compétitif. Le jour suivant avait été l'enfer et il préféra ne plus y penser.

Il tourna les yeux vers Daphne mais décida aussi de la rayer de la liste. Daphne était bien. Elle était la plus jolie des Serpentardes, en fait. Elle était peut-être un chouïa trop matérialiste et coûteuse, mais il avait l'argent pour répondre à ses attentes.

La raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à elle était qu'elle était mal élevée, excessive et qu'elle avait une petite sœur trop sensible, Astoria Greengrass.

Honnêtement, cette fille lui donnait de la fraîcheur et des cauchemars en même temps. Une fois, elle avait entamé une énorme crise de colère et avait pleuré tellement fort, comme si quelqu'un avait abusé d'elle, alors qu'elle l'avait amené dans la chambre de sa sœur. Cette enfant gâtée était juste trop effrayée et il avait fini par s'enfuir en courant de la chambre, volant presque, en caleçon. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'un jour plus tard, il avait reçu une lettre d' « excuse » _et _d'« amour » d'Astoria, lui demandant de se débarrasser de sa sœur et de sortir avec elle à la place.

Il soupira en se tournant finalement vers Tracey Davies.

Tracey Davies était... eh bien... ennuyante.

Elle n'était même pas si belle.

Elle était un peu attirante, oui. Mais elle tentait en permanence d'être belle et populaire en s'achetant des produits cosmétiques à prix exorbitants, et en aidant Pansy et ses amies à descendre toutes les autres filles de l'école.

Elle était aussi très orgueilleuse et se considérait comme supérieure même si elle n'avait aucun style ni aucune personnalité.

Drago ne savait même pas pourquoi diable il avait pris la peine d'avoir une aventure avec elle, tant elle était _barbante_. Peut-être à cause de l'ennui, justement.

Mais à cet instant présent, elle était la plus sûre.

Drago savait que Tracey n'était pas le genre de fille qui avait été romantiquement liée à lui. Elle avait profité de la popularité qu'il lui avait offerte, mais elle se fichait pas mal de lui, ce qui était parfait.

Elle serait la conquête la plus utile et aussi la plus inoffensive.

Il sourit fièrement et marcha vers les filles, qui l'avaient maintenant remarqué et commencé à rire stupidement pour le draguer.

Son ego allait définitivement être intact et protégé ces prochains mois.

Et il s'assurerait qu'Hermione voie bien cela.

...

La Grande Salle était ornée de parfaites et belles bougies flottantes. Le plafond enchanté agrandissait la salle, la rendant tout entière vivante de magie comme lors des cérémonies de bienvenue au début de chaque année.

Le vendredi 30 octobre était finalement arrivé et les invités les plus attendus de l'école étaient enfin là. Ils étaient guidés hors du navire de Durmstrang ou de la calèche portée par une douzaine de chevaux de Beauxbatons respectivement par Hagrid et Rusard.

Ils devaient faire leur entrée dans la Grande Salle pour rencontrer les étudiants de Poudlard.

Drago remua sur son siège lorsque Dumbledore entama le long discours pour les étudiants de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbatons et de leur directrice.

Tracey semblait ennuyée mais aussi un peu appréhensive que son nouvel ami trouve des étudiantes attirantes et mette en péril sa popularité. Elle s'agrippa encore plus à Drago, pour atténuer ses peurs.

Drago frotta distraitement un peu son dos, pour sauver les apparences bien qu'il était clair qu'il ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention.

« Veuillez accueillir s'il-vous-plaît les étudiantes de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbatons ainsi que leur directrice, Madame Olympe Maxime ! » claironna Dumbledore d'un ton agréable, en ouvrant immensément ses longs bras pour accueillir les invités.

Les sons de violons et pianos attirèrent alors l'attention des élèves. Le chœur de nymphes des bois retentit de la porte ancienne de la salle et s'étendit gracieusement le long de l'allée, jouant une mélodie particulièrement douce et belle.

La première à entrer était la directrice de l'école, que Drago aurait jugée trop immense pour être considérée comme une femme si ce n'était que les robes de satin noir l'identifiaient comme telle.

A ses côtés était une fille d'une beauté à couper le souffle, qui dansait à la façon d'une ballerine. Elle était grande, svelte, et semblait vraiment fragile, glissant le long du chemin, faisant soupirer chaque garçon de Poudlard lorsqu'elle passait devant.

Pendant un moment, Drago ne put la quitter des yeux, avant d'apercevoir soudain l'une des filles dansant derrière elle.

Ça avait l'air surréel et imaginaire, sachant qu'il était finalement en train de regarder Hermione...

Elle souriait magnifiquement tout en suivant et dansant quelques pas derrière la guide.

La fille la plus âgée allait visiblement devenir la plus populaire au sein des élèves mais Drago ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fixer Hermione et elle seule.

Hermione dansait et glissait le long de l'allée tandis que Drago ne pouvait que garder la bouche ouverte en la fixant, dans un état second.

Elle avait vraiment évolué en une magnifique femme.

Il n'arrivait qu'à se dire que la photo ne lui avait rendu justice en aucun point. Elle était incontestablement plus éblouissante en chair et en os.

Ses longues boucles brillantes rebondissaient élégamment dans l'air accompagnées par son splendide corps. Elle dansait gracieusement comme si elle flottait.

Son visage était si angélique et si innocent qu'elle rayonnait quasiment de douceur dans ses pas de danse.

Ses yeux étaient plus ronds et ses lèvres plus pleines que dans ses souvenirs, mais il savait qu'elles étaient aussi douces qu'avant, si ce n'est plus.

Elle était son Hermione...

Elle était toujours magnifique.

Elle était plus que magnifique.

Elle était son ange, sa princesse... la fille de ses rêves.

Et lorsqu'elle arrêta de danser, ses yeux d'une couleur frappante et mielleuse atterrirent directement dans les siens...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Je vous traduis pour une fois la longue note de l'auteur car elle concerne l'histoire.

**Note de l'auteur **:

Petite info du Harry Potter Canon au sujet des personnages mineurs suivants :

1. Astoria Greengrass : Dans la série HP, elle était de deux ans la cadette de sa sœur Daphne. Astoria était présument à Poudlard, à Serpentard. Elle épouse éventuellement Drago dans le canon. _Et je la déteste pour ça. _[...]

2. Daphne Greengrass : Dans la série HP, elle était à Serpentard et camarade de Drago. Elle faisait également partie du cercle du gang de filles de Pansy Parkinson. Elle a aussi partagé un dortoir avec Pansy, Tracey, Millicent Bulstrode et une fille inconnue non citée dans le canon.

3. Tracey Davies : Dans la série HP, elle était à Serpentard, camarade de classe de Drago.[...]

4. Pansy Parkinson : Dans la série HP, elle était la petite amie de Pansy Parkinson. Elle était parfaite, comme Drago, et membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale en cinquième année. Il était dit que sa relation avec Drago se termina après qu'ils aient fini leur cursus à l'école [...]

5. Peregrine Derrick : Dans la série HP, il était à Serpentard et a commencé à étudier à Poudlard en 1988. Il a joué comme batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard dans l'année 1993-1994.

6. Lucian Bole : Dans la série HP, il était à Poudlard de 1988 à 1995. Il a été batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard de 1993 à 1995 (bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu de matchs cette dernière année)

7. Graham Montague : Dans la série HP, il était à Poudlard dans les années 90. Il était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard de 1993 à 1996. Il était aussi membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

A la semaine prochaine !

_Milou._


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde,

**Marion-malefoy **: Franchement... merci, c'est dommage que l'auteur ne soit pas joignable car j'aime cet enthousiasme et ces compliments ! Voilà la suite, et j'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer, toi ! Sinon, je traduis juste, alors pour la virilité de Drago, je ne puis rien y faire ! Il peut paraître fragile car on est dans le fond de sa pensée, mais finalement en dehors, il est toujours cette statue de marbre... normalement ) J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël, et bonne lecture à toi !

Bonne lecture guys,

_Milou._

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est de BelleOfSummer. Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que son monde appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 6**

**Promesse rompue**

Drago se dit qu'il n'existait définitivement rien en ce monde d'aussi fort et saisissant que le regard d'Hermione fixé sur lui.

Elle le regardait comme s'il était la seule personne dans la salle.

Ça le rendit confus au plus haut point sachant qu'en fait, elle avait ignoré tous ses efforts il y a des années.

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, comme pour essayer de lire chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses sentiments... et une multitude de sensations s'emparèrent de son esprit.

Il n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre à cette force telle qu'il aurait juré que cela pouvait s'entendre malgré le bruit dans la Grande Salle.

Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer en la regardant.

Cela faisait presque mal d'inspirer, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas saisir assez d'air, tandis qu'elle détournait le regard, farouchement.

Son cœur lui semblait avoir redoublé de vitesse pour compenser le sang qui battait dans ses tempes.

Elle le fixait de nouveau droit dans les yeux, comme... comme s'il lui avait manqué.

Cela le fit se sentir confondu et estomaqué que toutes ces années, c'eut été elle qui l'avait ignoré et oublié mais que depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle, c'était comme si c'était lui celui qu'elle avait eu l'intention de trouver parmi la foule.

Elle avait même semblé un peu blessée quand ses yeux avaient glissé sur sa main, toujours posée sur l'épaule de Tracey.

Tout à coup, c'était comme si la Grande Salle était vide, comme s'ils étaient sur une scène déserte avec rien d'autre qu'eux deux en tant qu'acteurs et spectateurs à la fois.

Il eut soudain le désir ardent d'enlever sa main de Tracey et de tracer son chemin vers Hermione.

Le problème était qu'il n'était plus en capacité de bouger.

Il était désespérément englouti par l'énorme trou noir qu'était son regard.

Il ne comprenait franchement pas les émotions que déversaient ces magnifiques orbes colorés, mais il ne pouvait détourner les yeux. C'était comme s'il voulait découvrir les secrets qu'ils renfermaient, mais aussi les laisser les garder secrets, car le mystère le stupéfiait au plus haut point, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus le laisser partir.

Il ne pouvait juste pas rompre le contact, et il se fichait que cela devienne trop flagrant aux yeux de n'importe qui.

Elle était déjà trop manifeste envers lui, de la même manière qu'il l'était envers elle, alors pourquoi diable s'inquiéter en plus des autres ?

Leur échange de regards dura pour toute la cérémonie de banquet d'accueil, seulement interrompu par les occasionnelles conversations de la part de leurs camarades de classe respectifs et des soudaines questions sans fin de Tracey au sujet de choses qui ne l'avaient même jamais intéressée.

Quand Drago vit Hermione prendre un scone _(pâtisserie britannique, petit gâteau)_ et le déposer délicatement sur son assiette, il se servit la même chose doublement sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle sourit un peu lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il faisait, donnant un sourire suffisant à Drago face au fait qu'elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, avant.

C'était comme un jeu.

Drago savait qu'il était en train de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant, une nouvelle fois.

Il savait très bien que c'était tordu.

Il savait qu'il se plaçait lui-même dans la position vulnérable qu'il n'avait jamais voulu retrouver.

Peut-être n'avait-il vraiment pas surmonté cette histoire, peu importe à quel point il avait essayé.

Peut-être avait-il vraiment cette obsession maladive de son béguin d'enfance.

Peut-être...

Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter.

Parce qu'il aimait trop ça.

...

« Mione ? »

Hermione leva les yeux de ses vêtements pour voir son amie, Fleur Delacour, jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle à l'intérieur du carrosse bleu pastel qui serait leur maison pour les neuf prochains mois.

Fleur était une étudiante modèle hautement respectée par tous les garçons de Beauxbatons. Elle était aussi l'étudiante privilégiée par la directrice pour jouer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Outre sa popularité et son statut de septième année, pourtant, elle était très proche d'Hermione, même si celle-ci était plus jeune de plusieurs années.

Comme Fleur, Hermione était une élève dévouée. Elles étaient toutes les deux très franches et énormément impliquées dans les questions sociales et publiques, en particulier en ce qui concernait le bien-être au sein de l'école. Elles étaient devenues amies lors d'un concours de débats inter-niveaux, à leur école, qui était composé de représentants de chaque niveau de la troisième à la septième année. Cela avait été un concours difficile, mais au final, Hermione avait obtenu le prix. Fleur avait été très impressionnée par les capacités d'Hermione au vu de son jeune âge. Personne n'avait imaginé qu'une jeune étudiante gagnerait face à une septième année qui était pratiquement la meilleure élève de toute l'Académie.

Une fois, Fleur avait même dit à Hermione qu'elle lui donnerait sa couronne quand elle serait diplômée et qu'elle partirait de l'école. Les étudiantes de Beauxbatons étaient des personnes très fières, mais elles se vantaient uniquement parce qu'elles savaient qu'elles le pouvaient. Fleur aurait pu avoir l'air arrogante et hautaine face à d'autres gens en parlant ainsi, mais face à ses camarades d'école et à Hermione, c'était une chose normale que de dire cela, dans l'enceinte de l'Académie.

Hermione avait appris que l'audace et la confiance étaient considérées comme les privilèges d'une belle, gracieuse femme. Si vous les aviez, alors vous deviez les exhiber, ou bien cela ne pourrait être considéré comme beau, car aucun regard ne pourrait l'admirer. Lorsque vous vous sous-estimiez trop et que vous essayiez de cacher votre don aux yeux des autres, alors il n'y avait aucune chance de parvenir à la première place.

« _Mione, tu as un visiteur_ *, sourit plaisamment Fleur à la jeune fille.

- _D'accord, merci. J'arrive dans une minute_ » sourit Hermione en retour.

Fleur lui répondit simplement d'un grand sourire et sortit après lui avoir dit qu'elle serait dans sa chambre, si besoin.

Hermione savait que le visiteur dont parlait Fleur était probablement Adrian, venu vérifier qu'elle allait bien, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'agiter un peu, sachant que cela pouvait être... quelqu'un d'autre.

Après le festin de la soirée, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés autour de Madame Maxime pour écouter attentivement les instructions par rapport à l'heure de leurs repas qui auraient lieu dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Leurs couvre-feu, horaires de travail et de sommeil dans le carrosse de Beauxbatons avaient aussi été abordés.

Hermione n'avait le temps de parler à aucun étudiant de Poudlard à cause de ça, mais elle n'était pas sûre quant à si c'était en l'occurrence une bonne chose ou pas.

« Adrian ! » sourit Hermione en descendant les marches dorées du carrosse pour atterrir dans les bras de son frère. Elle rigola lorsqu'il la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Elle était heureuse de le voir.

Mais, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se serait sentie plus contente si ça n'avait pas été lui mais quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait attendue devant la porte de ce carrosse.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te parler tout à l'heure dans la salle. Madame Maxime voulait nous dicter certaines règles dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'il la déposa finalement sur le sol.

- Nan, c'est rien, lui sourit-il. C'est si tu me disais que je ne t'ai pas manqué que je t'en voudrais. Je t'ai manqué ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton espiègle en lui touchant le bout du nez, la faisant glousser et froncer un peu le nez.

- Non, plaisanta-t-elle en croisant les bras, l'air taquin.

- Ah ouais ? » la défia Adrian en lui chatouillant les flancs, la faisant crier et rire tandis qu'elle essayait d'échapper à sa prise.

Tous deux cessèrent ensuite de rire et de se taquiner comme des enfants, toujours à côté de l'immense carrosse.

Hermione et Adrian n'avaient jamais perdu leur proximité et étaient très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Ils s'aimaient énormément et Adrian n'avait jamais oublié de lui rendre visite en France pendant ses vacances, tel qu'il le lui avait promis. Du plus loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient, ils s'étaient toujours écrit des lettres, donc c'était comme s'ils avaient grandi ensemble.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer un meilleur frère qu'Adrian.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que vous regardez, tous les trois ? » demanda soudain froidement Adrian aux trois étudiants de Poudlard se tenant quelques mètres près d'eux. Hermione nota que sa voix sonnait si différemment de son habituel ton doux qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il lui parlait.

Hermione se tourna pour voir les trois étudiants qui marchaient d'un pas hésitant vers eux. Le gars avec des cheveux noir de jais semblait un peu embarrassé et mal à l'aise face à la situation comme s'il avait été traîné là contre son gré ou qu'il s'était forcé de suivre ses deux amis, quelques mètres derrière.

Les deux autres étudiants avaient une impressionnante chevelure rousse. Hermione supposa qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, car ils avaient aussi les mêmes traits, d'une certaine manière. La plus jeune fille avait l'air un peu incertaine aussi, mais elle semblait être la plus décidée du groupe tandis qu'elle traînait son frère plus près.

« Salut, couina nerveusement la jeune fille en lissant sa chemise. On v-voulait juste – juste te rencontrer amicalement, vu que tu ehm... es nouvelle ici et, fin... je veux dire, je suis Ginny, c'est Harry et » elle s'arrêta tout en agrippant son frère devant elle. Hermone pensa que le pauvre gars ne devait plus pouvoir respirer. Il semblait soumis à sa propre sœur. « C'est mon frère, Ronald Weasley. »

Le frère de Ginny lui donna un petit coup de coude, semblant plus rouge encore qu'auparavant.

« Oh, désolé. Son nom est Ron. Juste _Ron_. Les gens l'appellent Ron plutôt que Ronald et – enfin, oublie ça, c'est juste Ron, acquiesça Ginny en essayant de sourire mais celui-ci se finit en grimace embarrassée à son attention.

- Ecoutez, Gimmy et peu importent les noms de tes amis, c'est _ma _sœur. Elle est amie avec des _Serpentards_. Elle est l'une des nôtres, dit sèchement Adrian avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Dis à _Ronald _ici présent qu'il ferait mieux de s'en tenir aux célibataires de sa maison et s'abstenir de s'aventurer vers les étrangères pour le moment. Leurs critères ne comprennent pas les nulles, misérables, et sans espoir têtes rousses de Gryffondor et –

- Adrian ! » le réprimanda Hermione, outrée par ce que venait de dire son frère. Adrian pinça juste les lèvres et croisa les bras avec défi.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de tout ça, leur dit chaleureusement Hermione. Je suis Hermione Pucey au fait, la sœur d'Adrian. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Votre école m'a l'air chouette. C'est génial que je puisse enfin venir ici, sourit-elle en serrant la main de chacun, fronçant les sourcils face à la fraîcheur et le tremblement de celle de _Ron _Weasley.

- Ok, la tête rousse. Assez, soupira Adrian en arrachant sa main loin de sa sœur.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas à être odieux comme ça, tu sais, se moqua Ginny en ramenant son frère plus loin, qui semblait être en colère mais aussi trop abattu et troublé pour riposter. On ferait mieux d'y aller, maintenant, Hermione. C'était sympa de te rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un sourire aimable à la fille de Beauxbatons.

- A un de ces quatre » sourit Hermione avant que les trois ne s'en aillent. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'eux tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le château et se poussaient amicalement. Ils semblaient rire et se blâmer l'un l'autre de leur embarras. Ils semblaient même taquiner le gars qui s'appelait Ron, qui secouait maintenant la tête, l'air déconfit. Hermione pensa qu'il était mignon malgré sa nature timide. Elle sourit ensuite quand elle remarqua que l'autre gars, Harry, semblait revigoré par rapport à l'instant d'avant. Ils semblaient heureux et tellement naturels l'un envers l'autre. Hermione se demanda ce qu'il en serait si elle était l'une d'entre eux.

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas parler à ces gens ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué le statut des maisons ici, Hermione, et –

- _Et _je n'ai toujours pas compris l'intérêt que les étudiants ont dans cette école à être si divisés et que tu sois l'un de ceux qui supportent ça, le coupa Hermione en secouant la tête de mécontentement. Dans notre école, nous nous soutenons l'un l'autre. Il y a des compétitions, oui. Mais nous les faisons pour perfectionner chacun nos compétences. C'est très important pour nous de nous soutenir et d'aider l'ensemble de nos camarades de classe dans ce qu'ils font, pour le bien-être de toute l'école. La concurrence n'est saine que lorsque tu sais que tu aides l'autre à grandir et s'améliorer. Cela devient trop destructeur quand tu continues de tirer l'autre vers le fond simplement pour te sentir supérieur. Nous, les étudiants de Beauxbatons, prenons plus soin de notre réputation que vous avec ces inutiles guerres entre vos maisons qui t'intéressent tant, expliqua-t-elle fièrement, la tête haute, faisant réprimer un rire à son frère face à son attitude patriotique.

- Cesse de te vanter comme si Poudlard n'avait pas été l'école de tes rêves un jour, gloussa Adrian en lui pinçant gentiment le nez.

- Adrian ! Arrête ! rigola-t-elle en giflant sa main pour l'éloigner de sa tête. J'essaie juste de souligner ce point, tu sais.

- Où est l'amusement quand tu es sympa avec tout le monde ? Et puis-je également souligner quelque chose, moi aussi ? Ce _Harry _de tout à l'heure ? C'est Harry Potter. Il est celui qui bat Serpentard au Quidditch en permanence. Il a l'air d'être le meilleur ami et l'amoureux du Vif d'Or d'une manière très tordue, au point même de l'avaler juste pour gagner, rigola-t-il en voyant Hermione grimacer à l'image. Ouais, je te jure. Il bat toujours Malefoy alors on – » Adrian s'arrêta soudain quand il vit Hermione froncer les sourcils à la mention accidentelle du nom de Malefoy.

Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Adrian étudia le visage tendu d'Hermione. Elle semblait aussi respirer beaucoup plus vite, ce qui fit rappeler à Adrian ce qu'il avait vu dans la Grande Salle l'heure d'avant.

« Comment va Drago ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, un sourire vague éclairant un peu son visage.

- On ne parle pas beaucoup, éluda Adrian. Mais il va bien, toujours un peu briseur de cœur, en fait.

- Qui était la fille à ses côtés tout à l'heure ?

- Tracey Davies. Sa nouvelle petite amie, répondit-il rapidement, très indifférent face au sujet qu'ils abordaient à présent.

- Oh » acquiesça juste Hermione. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa le regard pour essayer de cacher la tristesse évidente de ses yeux.

Adrian voulait fendre le silence d'une blague pour la faire sourire, mais pensa qu'il était plus judicieux d'attendre qu'elle parle à nouveau.

« Eh bien, il a l'air vraiment beau maintenant, dit-elle après un interminable silence, en souriant timidement à son frère.

- Oh allez, Mione ! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore ce béguin absurde pour lui. Il n'est pas du genre à prendre les filles au sérieux. Tu sais à quel point il a changé et comment il est maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais, hocha-t-elle la tête humblement. Je- je pensais juste que... que peut-être nous aurions pu nous parler et rattraper un peu le temps perdu, tu vois. Je peux peut-être lui demander pourquoi il n'a jamais répondu à aucune de mes lettres avant ou –

- Oublie ça. Vas-tu te secouer, à présent ? Tu es mieux sans lui. Et c'était quoi ce délire tout à l'heure ? Je vous ai vus dans la Grande Salle. Sa main était sur sa petite amie _pendant _que vous deux vous regardiez et vous souriiez en flirtant. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Hermione ! Tu flirtais avec lui ! N'agis pas comme une greluche –

- Adrian ! Je connais mes limites, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à me rappeler les trucs comme si tu grondais une enfant, lui dit-elle d'un ton irrité.

- Alors cesse d'agir comme telle, marmonna-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres d'ennui.

- Je rentre maintenant. J'ai encore un tas de choses à faire, dit-elle sèchement avant de se retourner et de marcher vers le carrosse.

- Attends, Mione » souffla Adrian en la suivant. Elle s'arrêta et le fixa, chauffée à bloc. « Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je fais juste attention à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée ou autre chose. Je suis ton frère et tu sais que tu auras toujours mon soutien, hein ?

- Je sais ça, répondit-elle en soupirant finalement et lui souriant gentiment. Merci, Adrian. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

- Je t'aime aussi, Mione. Vraiment. »

...

Ce n'était pas du tout un bon matin pour Drago.

Tracey avait été furieuse la veille quand ils étaient finalement revenus dans leur salle commune. Elle n'avait pas cessé de lui jeter des regards noirs tandis qu'il avait eu le toupet de marcher tranquillement vers sa chambre et de verrouiller la porte comme si de rien n'était. Elle reviendrait vers lui le lendemain ou deux jours plus tard, de toute façon. Si elle ne le faisait pas, eh bien ce serait même mieux. Il avait assez de problèmes comme ça.

Il avait d'ailleurs passé presque tout son temps à penser à aller au carrosse de Beauxbatons juste pour voir ou parler à Hermione mais son manque de courage ne le lui avait pas permis. A cause de ça, il avait dû souffrir d'insomnie injuste toute la nuit juste parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à elle.

Quels avaient été ces regards la veille, franchement ?

C'était comme s'ils avaient flirté.

Enfin, de son œil en tout cas, sachant que, peut-être, ce n'était une fois de plus rien pour elle.

Il soupira en replongeant le nez dans un bouquin pour essayer de finir son devoir qui devait être rendu pour l'heure suivant sa pause, et il devait bosser dessus pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la colère de son père de n'avoir encore pas été le meilleur.

Au détour d'un couloir pourtant, il se retrouva soudain complètement figé. Et pendant un millième de secondes, son cœur sembla s'être arrêté.

Parce que debout à quelques mètres de lui et juste à côté de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque se trouvait la même fille qui s'était immiscée dans son esprit... Hermione.

Elle était adossée au mur près de la fenêtre légèrement ouverte, toute son attention portée sur le livre qu'elle lisait.

Elle lisait si passionnément et ardemment que c'était hypnotisant de fixer son beau visage.

C'était incroyable de voir comment quelqu'un pouvait aimer un livre à ce point que celui-ci semblait être son amoureux.

Toute son attention et sa concentration étaient dirigées sur le livre et Drago se sentit même un peu jaloux de l'auteur lui-même... de la façon dont l'auteur pouvait la toucher et l'atteindre, et de la façon dont elle pouvait transpirer la passion juste en lisant et en apprenant.

Elle sourit un peu à une phrase qu'elle avait dû trouver amusante tandis que la lumière rayonnant par la fenêtre continuait à danser contre les taches de rousseur de son visage. Une invisible petite fée semblait glisser le long de ses cils pour venir sublimer ses joues embrassées par le soleil. Une douce brise venant de la fenêtre entrouverte fit onduler quelques-unes de ses boucles contre ses épaules.

La vue n'aurait pu être plus belle.

Cela lui rappela leur été ensemble.

Il voulut soudain tendre le bras.

Il voulut soudain tirer son esprit hors du livre pour qu'elle... qu'elle...

Le.

Regarde.

_Lui._

Il sentit soudain sa paume toucher accidentellement les titres en relief des livres de l'étagère à côté de lui provoquant un léger son sourd. Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa main s'était appuyée contre l'étagère quand il l'avait regardée.

Hermione leva le regard du livre qu'elle lisait et haleta quand elle vit qui était là.

Drago essaya de s'avancer mais cela ne la fit que lâcher le livre qu'elle tenait.

« Laisse-moi m'en occuper, dit-il en se pressant pour aller ramasser le livre et le lui rendre.

- M-merci, dit-elle dans un souffle, souriant en lui reprenant le livre.

- Toujours aussi maladroite, rigola-t-il doucement, essayant au moins d'atténuer la tension qui s'était soudain installée entre eux.

- Eh bien, tu m'as prise par surprise » répondit-elle en tripotant la reliure de son livre et en mordant timidement sa lèvre. Ce geste le fit sourire d'amusement.

« Désolé à ce propos. Je passais prendre quelques bouquins et je t'ai vue » lui dit-il en s'approchant doucement, tentant de capter sa délicate odeur florale.

Hermione sourit et acquiesça juste. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter la folie qui s'activait dans sa cage thoracique. Elle aurait pu jurer que son cœur était si agité qu'il était prêt à sauter hors de sa poitrine à chaque seconde.

Elle n'arrivait juste pas à le croire.

Elle était finalement là... avec Drago Malefoy.

Elle savait qu'Adrian l'avait prévenue et lui avait fait part de la bizarrerie de la chose, surtout qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de mal de faire ami-ami avec lui, non ?

« Alors, comment ça va ? Ça fait un petit temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Enfin, si tu te souviens encore de moi, dit-elle dans un petit rire tremblant.

- Eh bien, je vais bien » dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. N'aurait-ce pas plutôt dû être _lui _qui lui demande ça, et pas elle ? Elle était celle qui n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres et qui l'avait oublié en premier, quand même.

« Oui, c'est évident. On dit que tu es populaire ici » dit-elle, toujours souriante. Drago n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre l'expression qu'elle arborait en disant cela, par contre. C'était comme s'il y avait une indication vive de quelque chose proche du sarcasme.

Il voulait lui demander des explications à propos de leur communication gâchée, mais en y pensant mieux, il se souvint qu'elle avait à présent un petit ami et qu'elle était sûrement ravie de la tournure des événements.

Peut-être que cela les mettrait même dans une situation très délicate, ou peut-être finirait-elle par rire de lui et lui dire à quel point c'était pathétique d'être rancunier à cause d'un petit doigt enfantin oublié.

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

Il n'avait que quelques mois à passer en sa présence.

Et durant ces mois, il s'assurerait de garder son ego indemne en toute circonstance.

« Peut-être que je le suis, dit-il à la place, en haussant les épaules. Ainsi soit-il, je suppose.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et semblant un peu ennuyée.

- Je pourrais peut-être te montrer les alentours, tu sais... te faire rencontrer les populaires... enfin comme tu le sens » lui offrit-il de façon décontractée, comme si cela importait peu qu'elle dise oui ou non, ce qui était bien loin de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à ce moment précis.

A vrai dire, c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour lui.

Ce qu'elle allait dire serait déterminant.

Et c'était très dangereux.

« Je ne pense pas, non » dit-elle soudain, faisant se serrer son cœur à un point inimaginable.

Elle était une fille cruelle, vraiment _cruelle_, hein ?

Après qu'elle l'ait blessé toutes ces années, il n'aurait même pas dû s'intéresser à elle comme ça.

Là, il se prenait finalement un rejet concret et réel de sa part.

Il avait toujours pensé que c'était mieux ça que son éternel silence, mais ce rejet avait finalement réussi à être bien pire.

« Pas de problème, dit-il en haussant de nouveau les épaules, ignorant la pointe dans son cœur. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de t'intégrer dans mon emploi du temps serré, de toute façon. Alors, à plus tard » ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille, s'assurant de cacher ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches.

Hermione se retrouva seule, et resta plantée là presque une minute en serrant le livre contre elle et contre le tambourinement de sa poitrine.

Adrian avait raison.

Son Drago avait vraiment changé.

Il n'était plus là.

Il était parti, et avec lui était partie leur promesse rompue.

* * *

* dialogue en italique = écrit en Français dans le texte original anglais

Bonne année en avance à vous tous,

_Milou._


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut tout le monde,

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, motivation en moi !

Une bonne fin de soirée à vous,

Bonne lecture les amis,

_Milou._

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est de BelleOfSummer. Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que son monde appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 7**

**Tu te souviens**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Drago ? » gémit Tracey en se promenant de manière léthargique dans la librairie. C'était comme si la lassitude était prête à l'engloutir à tout moment.

Ils étaient à 'Tomes and Scrolls'*, une librairie experte de Pré-au-Lard. Tracey l'avait coincé dans leur salle commune le matin même pour lui dire qu'elle était complètement désolée pour leur dispute quelques jours avant.

Drago s'était attendu à ce que cet événement arrive, bien entendu.

Qui sur Terre oserait considérer Drago Malefoy comme acquis ?

Vous deviez être parfait pour faire ça.

En d'autres termes, vous deviez vous appeler Hermione.

Après leur discussion imposée pour la paix, Tracey lui avait explicitement demandé de l'amener au _salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu_, qui se trouvait dans une rue non loin de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Drago s'était dit qu'elle voulait juste une nouvelle fois exhiber leur infâme relation aux yeux des autres. Quelques-uns de ses amis avaient dû remarquer leur soudain détachement pendant quelques jours. Et ça ne le faisait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était devenue trop fière à propos du fait qu'elle était la première petite amie officielle de Drago Malefoy. Sa popularité avait décuplé à cause de cela. Et quelle meilleure façon d'afficher qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble que d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui à l'endroit où presque tous les couples de Poudlard aimaient aller ?

Drago, pourtant, détestait vraiment ce lieu.

Pansy lui avait demandé une fois de l'y amener. Tout le salon criait de frivolité et cela collait parfaitement à son cadre bon marché, dans lequel beaucoup de couples étaient très, trop, avides tandis qu'ils se montraient particulièrement occupés à se rouler des galoches.

L'idée même de retourner encore là-bas l'avait fait grimacer intérieurement.

Il avait été prêt à ouvrir la bouche et rejeter la requête de Tracey mais il avait alors entendu la voix d'Adrian s'immiscer dans sa tête.

'_Elle a déjà un petit ami._'

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vu Hermione avec un garçon, seuls, excepté avec son frère.

Elle l'avait ignoré pendant plusieurs jours, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de l'espionner.

Zut, il n'arrivait même pas à retenir ses propres yeux de toujours se tourner dans _sa _direction.

C'était de la _folie._ Merlin seul savait sûrement qu'il était perdu.

Mais la pensée d'Hermione sortant avec un autre gars ne cessait de le torturer et le faisait bouillir de rage à un niveau absurde.

Il voulait connaître ce gars qui faisait battre son cœur.

Il voulait le connaître pour pouvoir le tuer et balancer son corps dans le lac.

Et alors, Tracey s'était sentie obligée d'ajouter cela :

« _Quelques couples de Durmstrang et de Beauxbatons viennent aussi à ce salon, tu sais... pour visiter quelques endroits de Pré-au-Lard, par-ci par-là. »_

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, Drago se trouvait en route vers 'le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu' avec sa petite amie superficielle. Ils allaient rentrer dans le salon, mais alors, il avait soudain vu Hermione avec trois filles de Beauxbatons et son frère, Adrian, traçant leur route du côté du 'magasin de plumes Scribenpenne'.

Avec une vitesse subite qu'il étalait plutôt durant les matchs de Quidditch, Drago avait tourné les talons et saisi le bras de Tracey avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser un pied devant l'entrée du salon. Sa petite amie geignarde n'était pas parvenue à dire un seul mot mais s'était plutôt morfondue quand elle avait réalisé qu'ils entraient dans 'Tomes and Scrolls' à la place, qui était un magasin collé au 'magasin de plumes Scribenpenne'.

« Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, tu ne me réponds pas ? Et qu'est-ce que tu regardes par cette foutue fenêtre ? Réponds-moi ou je-

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Tracey ! Tu babilles sans cesse, bon sang ! Pour une fois, _s'il te plaît_, pourrais-tu juste _la fermer_ ? Donne-moi juste une putain de minute ici, d'accord ? soupira-t-il lourdement, l'air visiblement vexé par sa compagnie, tout en continuant d'espionner les quelques personnes dans le magasin de plumes, qui était juste en face de là où ils étaient actuellement.

- Oh, mon dieu, Drago. Je suis tellement désolée d'être un peu inquiète de ta perte des sens, et même, si j'osais, de ta perte de santé mentale. J'essaie juste d'être une petite amie réfléchie quand, clairement, il apparaît que mon petit ami est aussi insensible qu'un Détraqueur mort !

- Laisse tomber !

- Non ! Pas avant que tu m'aies amenée à ce salon de thé ! cria Tracey à voix haute, récoltant quelques regards curieux de la part des clients et un regard d'avertissement de la part de la commerçante.

- Parfait. Très bien, dit Drago en serrant les dents et en se maudissant, tout en tirant de ses vêtements quelques Gallions. Là ! Va à Gaichiffon et achète-toi tous les vêtements inutiles que tu veux. On se retrouve là-bas quand j'en aurai fini avec mes achats, après on ira à ce satané salon de thé. »

Tracey couina en voyant la somme ridiculement grande de Gallions qui lui était offerte et elle embrassa tendrement son petit ami, ce à quoi il répondit de manière très rigide. De toute évidence, cependant, elle n'en avait rien à faire tandis qu'elle sortait du magasin, lançant au passage, avec un visage heureux, un sourire béat à la commerçante.

Drago se maudit à nouveau et continua de regarder dehors à travers la fenêtre du magasin. C'était une bonne chose que la vitre de la boutique du magasin de plumes à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait Hermione soit assez grande pour qu'il puisse voir clairement ce qu'ils faisaient à l'intérieur, ou plutôt, ce qu'_elle _faisait.

Elle portait un manteau ceinturé chic et des bottes lassées noires, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une tresse française. Ses boucles étaient tressées de façon serrée autour de sa tête et se rejoignaient pour ne former qu'une natte près de sa nuque, lui donnant une allure élégante et naturelle.

Drago avait toujours trouvé qu'elle était vraiment jolie dans son uniforme de Beauxbatons, mais en la regardant simplement à cet instant, il réalisa qu'elle pouvait en fait réussir à être encore plus belle dans n'importe quel habit. Ou peut-être était-elle plus belle encore quand elle ne portait rien.

Drago secoua la tête et se réprimanda pour cette pensée perverse.

Oh Merlin.

La situation empirait à chaque seconde, en lui.

Il plissa les yeux et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de ses yeux pour voir plus clairement à travers la fenêtre.

Hermione rigolait maintenant à quelque chose qu'une de ses camarades venait de dire.

Elle avait l'air encore plus mignonne quand elle rigolait.

Adrian souriait aussi mais il fixait intensément sa sœur, plutôt que la fille qui parlait à côté de lui et qui essayait visiblement d'attirer son attention. Il avait sa main posée sur le bas du dos d'Hermione. S'ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur, Drago était persuadé que tout le monde croirait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Hermione, pourtant, ne semblait pas remarquer ce petit détail et avait l'air d'être très à l'aise avec son frère. Elle parlait affectueusement à l'une de ses camarades, sans s'apercevoir des regards bizarres que lui lançait son frère.

Cette petite chose troubla Drago. Car pendant un instant, il pensa voir Adrian fixer sa sœur de la même manière qu'il la regardait, lui.

Adrian avait toujours été très protecteur avec sa sœur, alors il supposa que cela devait encore être cela et rejeta alors ce fait troublant de son esprit.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione vérifia l'heure sur sa montre et dit quelque chose à ses compagnons. Adrian répondit quelque chose, la contredisant apparemment sur ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. Quelques instants plus tard, en tout cas, il apparut qu'elle avait gagné, le sourire aux lèvres, claquant un bisou rapide sur la joue de son frère avant de s'éloigner seule.

Drago retint soudain son souffle en la voyant marcher à travers la rue et s'approcher à grands pas du magasin où il se trouvait.

Cependant, sur son chemin, elle fut saluée par nul autre que Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

Drago pouvait jurer que ses yeux faillirent sortir de leur orbite l'espace d'un instant.

Alors quoi ?

Elle était amie avec tout le monde, _sauf lui_ ?

Elle était même amie avec ses pires ennemis, putain de Merlin !

Elle riait en parlant à Potty et Weasmoche.

Ces têtes de cons !

Les deux mecs semblaient lui demander quelque chose, la faisant secouer tristement la tête et elle leur dit quelque chose, qui ressemblait pour Drago à quelque chose du style « à la prochaine ».

Dragot sourit lorsque les deux s'en allèrent finalement en lui faisant signe de la main et en marchant vers le magasin de bonbons, Honeydukes.

Weasmoche avait l'air misérable, et il était trop ambitieux.

La main de Drago tremblait un peu quand la petite cloche de la librairie résonna d'un son métallique, annonçant l'entrée d'Hermione dans le magasin.

Son nez et ses joues étaient joliment rougies à cause de la brise froide au-dehors, soulignant ses douces lèvres écarlates qui étaient alors étirées en un sourire sincère. Elle salua la commerçante et conversa même avec la vieille femme.

Drago était sûr que toutes les choses et tous les gens s'illuminaient à son passage.

« Voilà le livre que vous m'avez commandé, ma chère. Vous arrivez au bon moment. La commande est arrivée tout juste il y a une heure » l'informa la commerçante tout en lui tendant le livre qu'elle était venue chercher.

Hermione était en train de remercier chaudement la vieille femme lorsque deux élèves costauds de Durmstrang entrèrent dans le magasin.

A première vue, Drago se dit qu'Hermione les connaissait : par la façon dont ils la regardaient, qui montrait qu'ils étaient entrés là dans la seule idée de lui parler.

Il supposa qu'ils étaient déjà amis, car les deux marchèrent vers elle d'une manière très personnelle.

C'est uniquement lorsque l'un d'eux posa légèrement sa main sur ses fesses que Drago sut qu'elle était en difficulté.

« Hé, attention ! cria furieusement Hermione tout en giflant le gars, faisant instantanément rougir sa joue.

- Quel est ton prroblème ? Nous voulons juzte devenirr tes amis, dit le plus grand et le plus grincheux des deux avec un regard noir.

- Vous n'avez pas à être autant pervers pour ça ! leur répondit-elle sèchement, prête à saisir sa baguette dans sa poche, juste au cas où.

- Oh, misère, dit la vieille femme en secouant tristement la tête tout en regardant Hermione reculer de quelques pas devant les deux garçons désagréables. Les garçons, voulez-vous bien cesser d'importuner cette jeune fille ? Si vous voulez acheter quelque chose, il faut –

- Tais-toi, vieille femme ! Tu n'es pas conviée dans cette converrzation que nous avons, dit d'un ton énervé l'étudiant tout en saisissant le bras d'Hermione. Donc, mademoizelle... et si tu nous dizais ton nom puis on irrait boirre un verrre aux Trrois Balais, hein ?

- Et si vous dégagiez avant que votre directeur ne vienne fourrer vos têtes dépourvues de cerveau dans un voyage de retour en direction de votre école immonde ? »

Hermione se retourna alors pour voir Drago Malefoy pointer sa baguette sur les deux élèves de Durmstrang. Il portait un col roulé gris anthracite accompagné d'un pantalon noir. Il était intimidant, et c'était comme s'il n'était pas plus jeune que les deux étudiants.

« Ha ouais ? Et qu'est-ze que tu vas fairre ? Comme z'il allait te crroire ! rigola d'un ton mordant l'un d'entre eux.

- Non seulement mon père fait partie du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, mais il a également tissé une relation amicale avec votre directeur d'école. J'ai connu Igor Karkaroff depuis que je suis très jeune lors de rassemblements dans lesquels _vous_, connards sans cervelle, pouvez juste rêver d'être invités. _Votre _directeur a une fois invité personnellement mon père à _me _faire étudier dans son école. J'ai mes relations et je n'ai pas peur de les utiliser. Maintenant, si vous ne me croyez pas et si vous continuez de harceler cette fille, je me sentirai obligé de vous le prouver, c'est clair ? sourit Drago, voyant les visages décomposés des gars.

- Nous ezayons juzte d'être amis avec elle, raisonna l'un d'eux, semblant tout à coup tout affectueux.

- Oui eh bien, elle ne veut pas être votre amie. Fin de l'histoire. Maintenant, dégagez vite le plancher avant que je ne change d'avis et que j'exécute ma menace » leur dit-il fermement. Les élèves de Durmstrang étaient sur le point de se précipiter dehors quand Drago parla à nouveau. « Attendez. Une dernière chose. Vous lui devez des excuses. »

Hermione remua un peu et serra un peu plus son livre contre elle lorsque les deux gars se rapprochèrent d'elle de nouveau.

« On est dézolés, mademoizelle. On ne voulait pas êtrre méchants. On ezpèrre que vous nous parrdonnerrez » lui dit le gars qui avait essayé de lui toucher les fesses.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire alors elle acquiesça simplement, reculant un peu pour sentir la présence rassurante de Drago.

« Merci, soupira-t-elle quand les gars furent finalement partis.

- Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Drago reconnut à peine sa propre voix. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un sur un ton aussi gentil que celui-là.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête doucement pour répondre.

Drago la regarda et se rendit compte qu'elle était vulnérable.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle pendant des jours il n'avait cessé de la regarder, même du coin de l'œil.

Il y avait juste une partie de lui qui voulait la savoir bien en toute circonstance.

C'était même comme s'il était dans sa nature de la protéger.

Elle était trop parfaite pour ne pas être protégée, comme une petite rose dans une étendue d'herbe.

Il était persuadé qu'aucune fille en ce monde n'égalait la fille de ses rêves.

Un bijou comme elle ne pourrait jamais appartenir à personne d'autre que _lui._

Il se foutait de savoir qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un.

Il lui montrerait simplement à quel point elle était aveugle de se contenter de quelqu'un d'inférieur à lui, Drago Malefoy.

Elle était une intelligente, belle, aimable et élégante Sang-Pur.

Elle était parfaite.

Elle méritait d'être avec l'unique héritier de la plus vieille famille de Sang-Pur dans l'histoire du monde Magique.

« Hey... tu veux aller quelque part ? Prendre une bièraubeurre, peut-être ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, semblant en conflit intérieur. Drago profita de cet instant pour plonger les mains dans ses poches. Elles ne cessaient de trembler quand elle était proche. Il refusait d'être trop voyant à ce propos, évidemment.

« En fait je... je veux juste retourner à Poudlard » lui dit-elle.

Drago eut besoin de fermer les yeux un instant pour contrôler sa respiration.

Pourquoi diable lui infligeait-elle cela ?

« Et j'espère que tu peux m'accompagner. Si ça te va » ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Oh.

Drago se retint de sourire quand il réalisa qu'elle ne le rejetait pas, mais il garda son sang-froid en lui donnant simplement un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon. » C'était un gros mensonge, évidemment. Tracey était sûrement en train de l'attendre à son magasin d'habits. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, bien sûr.

Le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard fut silencieux, mais pas inconfortable. Drago avait offert de porter le livre qu'elle venait d'acheter, ce qui l'amusa car ce n'était pas tant une gêne pour elle que de le porter, comme Adrian avait pris toutes les autres choses qu'elle avait achetées. Son frère était un peu trop attentionné, parfois.

Le parc du château était un peu désert car la plupart des étudiants étaient à Pré-au-Lard pour leurs achats du week-end. Drago ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à quelques-uns de ses camarades qui les regardaient avec méfiance. Ils pensaient probablement qu'il avait une nouvelle conquête qui était une élève étrangère et qu'il avait plaqué sa dernière petite amie.

Eh bien, cela serait vrai bientôt, mais pour l'instant assurément pas.

Hermione n'était pas juste une de ses conquêtes.

Elle était bien sûr plus que ça.

« J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Tout le monde semble aimer la paresse et l'amusement » sourit-elle tout en regardant les jardins apaisants du château.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs proches du carrosse de Beauxbatons et Drago se dit que cet endroit était plus paisible que la Grande Salle, et c'était plus proche du carrosse pour qu'elle soit à proximité si besoin. Hermione se dit que c'était très prévenant de sa part de penser à cela.

« Pourquoi ? Vous ne paressez jamais ni ne vous amusez dans votre école ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh si, mais pas si souvent. Un week-end typique à Beauxbatons serait des étudiants approfondissant leurs compétences individuellement ou en groupe dans l'enceinte du palais. Quelques-uns se confronteraient pour perfectionner leurs capacités de défense. Nous nous lèverions tôt le matin pour faire un jogging avant d'aller petit-déjeuner, tandis que les garçons sauteraient le petit-déjeuner pour s'octroyer une grasse matinée » rigola-t-elle, amusée. Drago ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à ce propos.

« Oui, eh bien, je suppose que nous sommes une sorte de glandeurs alors, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en faisant un petit sourire. Et de temps à autre, tu te retrouves au milieu de la nuit en train de faire une soirée dans ta salle commune ?

- Vous avez le droit de faire ça ? s'étonna Hermione en recouvrant sa bouche de sa main, le souffle coupé, le regardant comme si ce qu'il disait était scandaleux.

- Techniquement pas vraiment, rigola Drago. Mais tu es autorisé du moment que tu ne te fais pas choper, pas vrai ?

- Mais et les préfets ? demanda-t-elle, semblant très concernée et impliquée dans la situation.

- Nan, ils participent parfois aux soirées, de toute façon, répondit-il, la choquant une fois encore. Oh allez Hermione. Vous ne faites jamais ça ? »

Elle secoua juste la tête.

« T'es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Il y a eu des histoires à propos des derniers élèves qui ont fait ça et qui ont été renvoyés. Je ne tenterai pas de suivre leurs traces, même s'ils sont considérés comme des héros aux yeux de certains, rit-elle doucement en secouant la tête.

- Où est l'amusement dans tout ça ? Tu es aussi une adolescente, tu sais. Tu dois être un peu rebelle si tu veux avoir quelque chose à propos de quoi rigoler quand tu seras vieille, lui dit-il.

- C'est une idée intéressante, dit-elle en regardant le carrosse non loin de là.

- Je peux t'inviter à une ou deux fêtes, si tu veux » lui offrit-il.

Elle haleta. Cette fois, cela le fit rire insouciamment.

Sérieusement, à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait ri comme ça ?

Probablement à des années auparavant. Quand _elle _était là.

« Non ! rit-elle en lui frappant l'épaule.

- Je ne peux juste pas penser qu'une fille aussi jolie que toi soit tant intellectuelle, rit-il, se tenant le ventre, et faisant rougir Hermione sans le savoir. Écoute, dit soudain Drago quand il remarqua son air un peu inquiet et son malaise tandis qu'elle jouait avec ses doigts. A propos de... la dernière fois, tu sais, quand on a parlé. Je n'étais pas vraiment _moi. _Je veux dire, j'étais moi, mais pas moi, _moi_, tu vois. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que, enfin, je suis juste – merde, je – merde ! J'ai l'air stupide, là, non ? » dit-il en grimaçant et en se grattant la tête.

Il voulait se réprimander physiquement pour bafouiller des propos incompréhensibles le faisant ressembler à un idiot en face d'elle.

« Eh bien, je t'aime plus aujourd'hui que la dernière fois dont tu parles » sourit-elle affectueusement, étonnant Drago.

Il y eut un long silence, avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau. « Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

- Je suis celle qui t'a repoussé. Je suis désolée aussi, dit-elle timidement.

- Je suppose qu'on a _recommencé _du mauvais pied, alors, dit-il en y repensant. Je me souviens de toi, qui me grondait tandis que je jouais avec cette pauvre carpe, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Tu te rappelles » sourit-elle en le regardant dans ses yeux gris orageux, l'air ravie et enchantée. Elle le regardait avec étonnement et stupéfaction, et il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus éloigner ses yeux d'elle. C'était comme magique, le poussant vers elle. Et il ne voulait pas laisser partir cette force invisible.

« Bah oui. Je me souviens même de cette jolie petite robe que tu portais » soupira-t-il. Le sourire qu'il arborait était naturel, si loin du sourire dédaigneux qu'il avait habituellement. « Tu étais très mignonne dans ce truc gonflant.

- Oh mon Dieu ! » rit Hermione en rompant l'échange de regards et en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains, très embarrassée du sujet. Drago trouva ça mignon. « J'ai toujours détesté ces choses bouffantes dans lesquelles ma mère adorait me mettre, dit-elle d'un son étouffé à cause des mains qui couvraient son visage.

- Eh bien, je les ai toujours aimées, répondit-il en enlevant gentiment ses mains de son visage. Tu portais du blanc quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois. Le blanc te va à merveille.

- Vraiment ? » sourit-elle doucement. La douce brise faisait remuer ses quelques boucles qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure, et les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les feuilles des arbres formaient de petites fées qui le narguaient en embrassant la fille qu'il convoitait.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un ange, souffla-t-il.

- Et maintenant tu penses quoi ? souffla-t-elle en retour.

- Tu es une déesse. »

* * *

* j'ai vainement cherché mais ce terme n'a jamais été traduit en français car il n'apparaît pas dans les livres de la saga.

Merci à ceux qui laisseront un commentaire,

Milou.


	8. Chapitre 8

Salut les amis !

Un grand merci, une fois encore, à tout votre soutien, je vous en serai pour toujours reconnaissant.

Le chapitre précédent a fait son petit effet, je n'attendais que ça alors je suis ravi !

Ce chapitre-ci est (enfin) tout l'éclairage sur le personnage d'Adrian. Pas de Dramione en vue, donc, mais vous aurez sûrement les idées plus claires à la fin !

Bonne lecture guys,

_Milou._

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est de BelleOfSummer. Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que son monde appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 8**

**Assez proche**

« Hé mec ! »

Adrian soupira et se retourna pour voir son camarade, Miles Bletchley, lui faisant signe avec animation en courant vers lui, bousculant même quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard simplement pour arriver plus vite près de lui. L'idée de s'enfuir effleura Adrian, mais il se dit que de toute façon il serait importuné quand ils se verraient dans la salle commune.

« Mieux vaut en finir tout de suite » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en s'arrêtant pour attendre son ami qui semblait surexcité. Il soupira intérieurement en rééquilibrant les sacs de courses qu'il tenait. Il devait aller au carrosse de Beauxbatons pour rendre toutes ces choses à Hermione. Elle avait essayé de lui dire de ne pas s'embêter à porter ses affaires mais il avait insisté. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle soit le plus à l'aise possible pour toute la durée pendant laquelle elle allait rester ici.

« Quoi ? demanda Adrian, sans tenter de cacher son air ennuyé, sachant très bien que son ami allait encore parler de la même chose.

- Où est ta sœur ? Je croyais que vous alliez faire du shopping aujourd'hui, dit Miles en un souffle, tout sourire.

- On a commencé plus tôt que prévu donc on a fini, là. J'allais aller lui rendre ses affaires, répliqua-t-il nonchalamment en soulevant les sacs pour montrer qu'il était occupé et qu'il aurait vraiment apprécié qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Je vais t'aider, alors » offrit Miles. Honnêtement, pouvait-on être plus chiant que ça ?

« Je peux tout porter tout seul. Merci, répondit Adrian en resserrant sa prise sur les sacs qu'il tenait de la main droite tout en tenant son sac à main de la main gauche.

- J'insiste, dit Miles en tirant obstinément le sac à main vers lui.

- Non, dégage, Miles. J'ai juste – _merde_ ! » jura soudain Adrian quand le sac à main d'Hermione s'ouvrit sous l'effet des tractions. Quelques-unes de ses affaires personnelles s'éparpillèrent au sol, dont un petit bloc-notes qu'elle avait en permanence avec elle, il le savait. « Regarde ce que tu as fait ! C'est son bouquin préféré, dit-il avec mépris à son ami qui avait l'air coupable, en ramassant le livre et l'époussetant un peu.

- J'essayais juste d'aider » grommela Miles, méprisant, avant de finalement s'éloigner.

Adrian roula juste des yeux d'un air exaspéré, et continua d'enlever les traces de poussière qui collaient sur la couverture usée du livre. Il l'ouvrit et parcourut rapidement les vieilles pages jaunies, juste pour vérifier qu'aucun dégât n'avait été fait à cause de la chute.

Il se trouva alors en train de sourire gentiment en scrutant les pages. Le livre était une compilation des histoires de la Mythologie Grecque moldue qu'Hermione adorait lui lire quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Chacune des histoires lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance avec elle.

Il fronça pourtant les sourcils, curieux, quand il trouva quelque chose compressé entre deux pages. Il plissa les yeux et vit que ce n'était pas un marque-page, mais une fleur séchée marron. La forme de cette jonquille s'était inscrite sur la page, révélant son contour et répliquant son dessin sur le vieux papier lui-même. Il pouvait dire que cela devait être là depuis des années, au vu de la tête de la fleur.

Il sortit doucement la fleur séchée et lut le titre de la page.

« Pygmalion et Galatea » souffla-t-il en caressant les lettres.

D'une manière très étrange, il sentit soudain son cœur s'agiter tandis qu'un souvenir lui perçait l'esprit sans prévenir.

_Hermione refusait de parler à quiconque tandis qu'elle pleurait sans s'arrêter dans sa chambre._

_Adrian détestait qu'elle pleure._

_Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la faire arrêter de pleurer, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser entrer._

_« Mione ? Ouvre la porte s'il te plaît » plaida-t-il en s'adossant à la porte et écoutant ses sanglots douloureux. En tant que première année, il connaissait déjà quelques malheureux sorts et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais Hermione s'appuyait dessus de tout son poids pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Il ne voulait pas la blesser alors il l'implorait juste._

_« Va t'en, Adrian. Je veux juste être seule, là » renifla-t-elle derrière la porte._

_Le matin même, les Malefoy avaient finalement quitté les lieux. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre Drago et Hermione dans le jardin mais il avait vu Drago sortir du manoir avant sa famille. Il semblait vraiment en détresse et sa peau était très rouge par rapport à sa pâleur habituelle._

_Préoccupé par où pouvait bien se cacher sa sœur, Adrian l'avait cherchée dans les jardins. Mais quand elle l'avait vu s'inquiéter de ses pleurs, elle l'avait poussé et avait couru aussi vite qu'il lui était possible dans sa chambre, claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. _

_Adrian était vraiment inquiet à propos de ce qui avait pu arriver et l'avait dit à ses parents._

_Leur mère était la seule personne à être entrée dans la chambre d'Hermione. Adrian s'était dit que c'était parce qu'elle était la seule qu'Hermione craignait vraiment et à qui elle ne pouvait désobéir, surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère ainsi._

_Hermione et sa mère avaient eu une longue conversation dans sa chambre et Adrian et son père attendaient à l'extérieur._

_Lorsque leur mère était sortie, elle avait un petit sourire suffisant collé au visage et s'était éloignée comme si de rien n'était._

_Adrian avait paniqué encore plus, les sanglots d'Hermione plus forts qu'avant. Il avait cherché le regard de son père pour trouver de l'aide, mais celui-ci avait juste secoué la tête et était parti à la suite de sa femme ravie, pour lui demander des explications._

_« Hermione ? Ça va ? Si c'est au sujet de Drago, oublie-le. Tu savais qu'il allait partir, de toute manière » lui dit Adrian à travers la porte. Il colla son oreille pour écouter la moindre réponse, mais il n'y en eut pas._

_Il resta là si longtemps qu'il tomba endormi contre la porte._

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit ses parents se disputer dans leur chambre, quelques pièces plus loin, qu'il se redressa et s'éloigna de la chambre d'Hermione._

_Ses parents se disputaient tout le temps, mais d'habitude ils évitaient de le faire quand les enfants étaient dans les parages._

_Il était sur le point de toquer à leur porte pour faire savoir sa présence quand il entendit soudain la mention d'Hermione._

_« C'est toi qui remplis la tête d'Hermione d'idées étranges et ridicules, dit son père à sa mère._

_- Tu ne comprends donc pas, Ansleigh ? Tout est là ! C'est la raison principale pour laquelle on l'a prise aux Granger. Ne m'accuse pas de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour redorer un peu le blason de cette famille. Nous pourrions laisser les gens voir à quel point nous sommes toujours puissants, mais tu sais bien que nous sommes complètement endettés, maintenant ! Ose me dire que tu as oublié l'utilité première de cette enfant au sein de notre famille ? Cesse de me rendre responsable comme si c'était moi qui insufflait ses sentiments à Hermione. Elle l'a ressenti toute seule ! Elle m'a dit s'être sentie ainsi. Et bien, tant mieux ! C'était sensé être son but premier !_

_- Elle est trop jeune, Petrova. Comment peux-tu lui dire que ce qu'elle ressent est de l'amour pour le garçon Malefoy ? Elle ne sait même pas encore ce que ce mot signifie. Tu la lobotomises juste pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Et ose m'inclure dans tes fourberies tordues. J'ai accepté de prendre Hermione aux Granger car je voulais vraiment une fille ! Laisse-la, s'il te plaît, vivre sa vie comme elle le sent et ne lui dicte pas ce qu'elle doit faire ! » Son père criait à présent et Adrian tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit une chaise racler le sol._

_« Je me fiche de ce que tu dis ou penses à propos de moi ! Les Malefoy ne savent pas qu'elle n'est pas notre fille. Et une fois qu'Hermione sera mariée à leur fils unique, nous ferons aussi partie de leur famille. Imagine, Ansleigh ! Imagine le luxe et la sécurité que je nous aurai fait gagner, là où toi tu n'as pas su subvenir à nos besoins. Hermione va devenir une belle jeune femme et le garçon Malefoy fera n'importe quoi pour elle. Et bien sûr, telle une obéissante fille, Hermione fera tout ce que je lui dicterai. Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » Un rire perçant trancha l'air et Adrian recula, sentant son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il comprit qu'Hermione n'était pas sa sœur._

_« T'entends-tu ? Tu commences à me faire peur, Petrova. Tu n'utiliseras pas notre fille ainsi ! » cria son père, mais sa mère rigola juste à sa remarque._

_Son rire était effrayant. C'était comme si elle était devenue folle._

_Adrian pressa ses mains sur chaque oreille en courant vers la porte toujours fermée d'Hermione._

_« Hermione ! Ouvre la porte ! Ouvre maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il en la tambourinant de toutes ses forces. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette de sa poche et l'ouvrit magiquement. Quand il entendit le déclic de la serrure, il l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas la blesser si elle était dans l'encadrement. _

_Elle s'ouvrit sans résistance, alors il entra précautionneusement._

_Il étudia la pièce, et vit Hermione serrant contre elle l'une de ses peluches, sanglotant toujours, mais silencieusement. _

_Il ressentit soudain le besoin de la protéger de leurs parents._

_Elle était et serait toujours sa sœur._

_Rien n'allait changer._

_« Mione, s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer, dit-il d'un ton réconfortant, la prenant dans ses bras._

_- Je l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres, Adrian » renifla-t-elle, levant des yeux incertains vers son frère._

_Adrian ne savait honnêtement pas comment réagir à ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_« Mère a dit que c'est parce que je suis amoureuse de lui, sanglota-t-elle en se pelotonnant contre lui._

_- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Ne l'écoute pas, dit Adrian en se pinçant les lèvres, détestant sa propre mère de mettre Hermione dans cet état-là et de planifier ses actes pour son propre bénéfice._

_- Mais si ! jura Hermione tout en tirant la chemise mouillée de larmes de son frère. Je veux être avec lui. Je veux être avec Drago pour toujours, et il me manque tellement que ça fait mal. Je suis amoureuse de lui, Adrian ! Mère a dit que c'était une très lourde responsabilité, surtout que je... je l'ai... embrassé, lui dit Hermione, sa voix se cassant sous la peur et l'appréhension, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de grave._

_- Chuuut... Ce n'est pas ta faute » dit Adrian en secouant la tête, la serrant fort contre lui et frictionnant son dos tandis qu'elle pleurait toujours._

_A partir de ce moment-là, Adrian se promit qu'il ne laisserait jamais plus personne la blesser._

_Il l'inonderait de toute l'attention possible et la protègerait quoi qu'il arrive._

_Il savait maintenant qu'elle n'était pas sa sœur, mais il prendrait toujours soin d'elle. Il savait que cela ne changerait rien._

_Il ne savait pas comment ses parents l'avaient enlevée à sa vraie famille, mais il y avait une chose qu'il savait, et dont il était certain : il ne les laisserait jamais l'utiliser._

_« Je peux t'emprunter ton hibou, Adrian ? » renifla Hermione, s'aggripant toujours à la chemise plissée de son frère. Étant plus âgé que sa sœur, il avait son propre hibou, d'autant plus que cela faisait partie des obligations de Poudlard._

_« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse._

_- Pour envoyer une lettre à Drago. On s'est promis qu'on ne s'oublierait jamais » lui dit-elle avec de grands et innocents yeux._

_Adrian fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant._

_En la laissant utiliser son hibou, il savait que cela ne ferait qu'arranger les plans de sa mère._

_Hermione était toujours troublée et elle était trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait réellement._

_Il devait arrêter cette folie avant que cela ne vire au cauchemar._

_Il ne laisserait jamais sa mère l'utiliser._

_A moins que..._

_« Ok. Tu écriras ta lettre et tu me la donneras. Je m'assurerai que mon hibou l'envoie à Drago. J'attendrai aussi ses lettres pour toi, si tu veux. Mère et père sont très stricts. Ils seront furieux si tu reçois des lettres toute seule. Je suis déjà un étudiant, donc je peux m'en occuper. Ils n'en sauront rien ou penseront juste que c'est l'un de mes camarades de classe. Je récupérerai toutes les lettres pour toi, Mione, pour que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiéter en les attendant, lui dit-il._

_- Merci, Adrian ! » dit Hermione avec un grand sourire, rayonnante, étreignant son frère une nouvelle fois._

_Il acquiesça et essuya quelques larmes qui se frayaient toujours un chemin sur ses joues. Il regarda sa petite sœur et se rendit compte de sa vulnérabilité. Son nez et ses joues étaient rouges à cause de ses pleurs. _

_Il se promit qu'elle ne pleurerait plus._

_Il la protégerait de tout._

_Il ne savait pas quel genre de personnes ses parents étaient, et il ne voulait pas le savoir._

_Hermione avait ce qu'elle voulait ici. Peut-être que ses vrais parents n'en avaient rien à faire d'elle ? Et s'ils étaient de méchantes personnes ? Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas lui offrir ce dont elle avait besoin ?_

_Non. _

_Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione apprendre ça et ruiner sa vie et son futur._

_Il garderait ce secret au fond de lui et l'emporterait dans la tombe, car c'était l'unique moyen de la garder en sécurité._

_Hermione écrivit sa première lettre à l'attention de Drago et la donna à son frère avec un espoir démesuré. Cela fit Adrian se sentir coupable, mais il savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait._

_Il garda toutes les lettres qu'elle avait écrites pour Drago afin que ce dernier ne les reçoive jamais. Tous les jours, il se levait tôt pour ramasser le courrier du jour et s'assurer de faire disparaître les lettres de Drago pour qu'elle ne les voie jamais. Ses parents pensaient qu'il était vraiment très responsable de se lever tôt pour donner son courrier à chaque concerné. Hermione l'avait même remercié de faire ça pour elle._

_Si seulement elle savait..._

_Mais elle ne le saurait jamais._

_Il s'assurait de ça, vérifiant qu'aucun hibou n'était à aucune fenêtre à tout moment de la journée. _

_Hermione devint malheureuse au fil du temps, ne recevant même pas une seule lettre de la part de Drago, mais Adrian était toujours là pour détourner son attention pour qu'elle l'oublie._

_C'était dur._

_Hermione écrivit une lettre par jour à Drago même si elle ne recevait aucune réponse._

_Mais Adrian fut vainqueur finalement._

_La veille de son départ en France, Hermione écrivit finalement sa dernière lettre à Drago._

_Adrian lui dit que c'était mieux ainsi._

_Il lui dit de déverser tous ses sentiments dans cette dernière lettre pour qu'elle puisse finalement l'oublier et aller de l'avant._

_Il savait que la lettre n'atteindrait pas les mains de Drago, mais cela aiderait Hermione à tourner la page._

_Cela l'aiderait à passer à autre chose._

_Lorsqu'Hermione lui remit finalement sa dernière lettre, Adrian ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de sa sœur et d'avoir honte de lui._

_Mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il avait fait ça pour elle._

_Elle le remercierait un jour._

_Le jour où Hermione partit finalement, elle pleura dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il allait lui manquer._

_Elle pleurait mais il était heureux car au final, elle pleurait pour lui et non pas à cause de Drago..._

_Il ne savait pas d'où ces pensées venaient, mais cela le contenta de voir qu'il était définitivement plus important à ses yeux que le garçon dont elle avait dit être amoureuse._

_Ils s'écrivirent des lettres au fil des années et il ne manqua pas une seule visite pendant les vacances. Il suppliait souvent ses parents pour voir Hermione le plus souvent possible. Il y avait des fois où ses parents avaient besoin de voyager pour les affaires, où ils disaient à Adrian de rester à Poudlard, mais très vite, il les implora de plutôt le faire aller en France._

_Au fil des ans, il était devenu très tendre avec sa sœur._

_Ce n'était pas sa faute, bien sûr._

_C'était juste qu'elle était toujours plus belle, à chaque visite._

_Elle avait grandi si vite et était devenue juste... plus jolie._

_Il ne savait pas quand et comment ces sentiments étranges s'étaient infiltrés en lui._

_Il supposait que cela avait commencé lors de cet après-midi ensoleillé d'été, quand il l'avait vue nager dans le lac avec seulement un maillot de bain deux-pièces et un petit short. _

_Elle avait l'air tellement séduisante en glissant le long de l'eau. Elle avait les yeux fermés face au soleil, flottant en étoile sur l'eau. Sa silhouette féminine et sa peau baignée de soleil semblaient briller tandis qu'elle allait au gré du petit courant, l'attirant à ses dépends._

_Cet événement lui fit réaliser qu'elle n'était plus une enfant._

_Il savait que c'était très mal de sa part de penser à elle de cette manière._

_C'était juste complètement dingue. _

_Elle était toujours sa sœur, même s'ils n'étaient pas du même sang, après tout._

_Mais c'était quelque chose d'inévitable._

_S'il n'avait pas su qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie sœur, cela aurait pu être différent et il n'aurait pas été assailli par ces pensées étranges et louches._

_Mais il le savait._

_Il avait essayé vainement de se convaincre que même s'il connaissait la vérité, elle était et serait toujours sa sœur. Pourtant, c'était tout bonnement impossible de ne pas la regarder d'une différente manière... surtout qu'elle s'embellissait chaque jour._

_« Adrian ? Penses-tu que Pygmalion serait resté amoureux de Galatea même si la déesse du temple ne l'avait pas transformée en un être humain réel ? » demanda Hermione. Ils prenaient alors un pique-nique dans le jardin de leur Tante Geneviève. C'était l'un de ses endroits préférés._

_« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? __»_ lui répondit Adrian. Elle portait une robe aux épaules dénudées et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa peau de porcelaine parfaite. Elle avait l'air si innocente et clairement inconsciente de ses regards, mais cela ne l'attira que plus.

_Elle était trop près..._

_Elle était assez proche pour qu'il sente son odeur... assez proche pour qu'il l'embrasse._

_Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi proche._

_Il ne pouvait rien faire, à part se contenter d'être assez proche._

_« Parce que je pense qu'il serait quand même resté amoureux d'elle, de toute façon. Peu importe ce qu'elle était et d'où elle venait, lui dit-elle. Les gens peuvent penser qu'il était fou, mais il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas se trouver dans un amour non réciproque. Même si Galatea était restée pierre pour toujours, son amour ne serait pas resté vain. Je sais juste qu'il serait resté pour toujours amoureux d'elle, même sans le cadeau de la déesse._

_- Quand même, il était un peu fou d'être tombé amoureux d'une pierre, répondit Adrian._

_- Peu importe, je trouve tout de même ça très romantique, sourit-elle rêveusement, les cheveux au vent._

_- Si cette histoire est importante pour toi, tu devrais lui identifier un truc sympa. Là, sourit-il tout en lui donnant une rose et la plaçant entre les pages. Maintenant, tu te souviendras du romantisme de cette histoire. Habituellement, un homme amoureux offre des fleurs à sa bien-aimée. »_

_Hermione resta calme un moment, jusqu'à finalement dire doucement : « Drago m'a donné une jonquille, une fois. »_

Adrian soupira tout en plaçant soigneusement la jonquille de nouveau dans le livre, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à la rose qu'il lui avait donné.

Peut-être l'avait-elle jetée à la poubelle.

Il avait eu tort.

Après toutes ces années, il n'était pas encore aussi important que le garçon pour lequel elle avait dit éprouver de l'amour.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Encore du retard, je sais, mais sachez que ma carte réseau s'est bousillée d'un coup sans prévenir hier après-midi, donc je dois utiliser l'ordi de ma mère, mais c'est quand même bien la galère.

Donc je suis assez fier d'avoir pu finir ce chapitre presque à temps !

Bonne semaine à vous tous, à dimanche prochain.

Merci à ceux qui laisseront un petit mot,

_Milou._


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut les amis,

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, tous.

Je voudrais remercier principalement mes lecteurs réguliers depuis un bout de temps : merci à **HuntedDown, AydenQuileute, MamaCullen20, chapou69.  
**Et aussi remercier mes nouveaux lecteurs réguliers : merci à **Cissy Snow, Chocolaify.**

**b1a4 **: Alors, as-tu aimé après le chapitre 2 ? :)

Bonne lecture de ce chapitre qui est dans la continuité du chapitre 7,

_Milou._

* * *

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est de BelleOfSummer. Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que son monde appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 9**

**C'est une femme, maintenant.**

Drago sourit en voyant les joues d'Hermione se teinter de rose. Il regardait son rougissement descendre le long de son cou jusqu'à sous son manteau. C'était beau à contempler.

Le fait de voir à quel point ses mots l'émerveillaient tant l'amusa.

La nuance cramoisie qui semblait avoir voyagé le long de sa peau de porcelaine était si belle et intrigante qu'il fut presque tenté de se la représenter une fois de plus sans son manteau. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'elle était _Hermione _et pas juste une autre de ces filles avec qui il voulait juste coucher.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour y penser.

Depuis quand exactement avait-il un sens moral comme ça ?

Il sourit à cette pensée et réalisa qu'il l'avait depuis tout petit.

Il avait toujours différencié Hermione des autres.

Elle avait toujours été spéciale à ses yeux, d'une façon tout à fait saisissante.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eu ce désir sexuel fou en lui auparavant, mais il avait toujours voulu être avec Hermione et il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne fasse même que regarder d'autre garçon que lui. Il était d'ailleurs aussi jaloux de son frère.

Tout était plus simple lors de leurs premiers temps ensemble.

Ils étaient des enfants, et il avait vraiment pensé qu'il lui aurait juste suffi d'enlever Hermione aux autres pour qu'ils vivent heureux et jouent comme ils le voulaient. Il avait même envisagé de lui demander de s'enfuir avec lui, même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment la signification et les conséquences de cela, à cette époque-là. Il savait quand même que s'il le lui avait demandé, elle aurait dit oui.

Mais elle était une femme maintenant.

Bien loin de l'ancienne petite fille qui aurait fait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle fasse.

Et cela intensifia, si tant est que c'eut été possible, cette fascination interdite qu'il avait envers elle.

Maintenant, il voulait _tout _d'elle.

Peu importait ce que cela lui en coûterait, il était déterminé à l'avoir.

« Je- je ne crois pas que tu devrais me dire ça » bégaya-t-elle en tripotant le sac plastique qui contenait le livre qu'elle avait acheté. Les anses du sac étaient complètement froissées et tordues à cause de sa nervosité.

« Quoi ? Je ne peux plus te faire de compliments maintenant ? » lui sourit-il, espiègle, essayant de capter au maximum sa fragrance en se rapprochant d'elle, et tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa le regard, sans répondre quoi que ce soit, mais aussi sans parvenir à s'éloigner de lui. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa que son dernier compliment ne l'avait pas que faite rougir, mais avait aussi rendu l'instant déplaisant et inconfortable.

« Hé, ça va pas ? lui demanda-t-il doucement. Je le pensais vraiment, tu sais. Je ne fais pas des compliments comme ça à tout le monde. Je pense vraiment que tu es –

- Arrête, s'il te plaît. Non » dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air anxieux et en regardant toujours ses doigts tremblants. Ça n'allait pas. Elle savait que ce n'était rien pour lui, mais ça n'allait pas de l'utiliser comme ça.

Ils le faisaient encore.

Ils flirtaient, _encore._

Elle savait qu'il était déjà engagé dans une relation, et elle s'imaginait à la place de l'autre fille, à cet instant.

Ça n'allait juste pas à tellement de niveaux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? » demanda Drago, un peu perturbé et aussi un peu inquiet, à présent. Il avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui s'interrogeait et essayait de comprendre ce qui la mettait en colère.

« Rien. Je ne pense juste pas qu'on devrait faire ça » soupira-t-elle en le regardant d'un air sceptique. Comment pouvait-il oublier qu'il avait déjà une petite amie ? Elle avait toujours été un peu féministe sur les bords et ce qu'elle détestait le plus était un homme qui n'accordait plus aucune importance à la fille avec qui il était.

« Pourquoi ? Que fait-on ? demanda Drago, déconcerté mais aussi un peu amusé par elle, d'une manière un peu tordue.

- _Ça_, dit Hermione, un peu contrariée, ouvrant les bras pour souligner ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Quoi _ça_ ? » dit-il, tout sourire. Hermione voulait vraiment enlever ce sourire exaspérant de son visage.

« _Ça_ » dit-elle en serrant les dents, mais aussi en rougissant furieusement. Elle pouvait jurer que son corps était désormais assez chaud pour ne plus avoir besoin de manteau.

« Allez, dis-le » souffla-t-il d'un ton railleur. Il avait dit cela avec une voix voilée et rauque qui lui donna des frissons jusqu'en haut de la tête.

« On- on... fait un truc comme flirter, Drago » dit-elle finalement, refusant de croiser son regard, et semblant incroyablement embarrassée comme si elle était nue devant lui. Eh bien, Drago aurait adoré qu'elle le soit.

Merde.

Il remua un peu pour effacer cette pensée sale de sa tête.

« Et donc ? Pourquoi ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il, ne réussissant pas à empêcher ce sourire satisfait de revenir inconsciemment.

- Parce que tu n'as pas le droit » dit Hermione, furieuse. N'était-ce pas la réponse la plus évidente ? Il la taquinait juste et il était en train de réussir son effet haut-la-main.

« Eh bien, je crois qu'on est train quand même, non ? » lui dit-il. Ses yeux brillaient d'une façon un peu prédatrice, ou moqueuse.

Presque.

« Je dois y aller » dit-elle en poussant un long soupir. Si long qu'elle faillit s'évanouir. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à accepter à quel point il lui faisait vraiment de l'effet.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu y ailles, répondit-il fermement, comme si c'était à lui de décider si oui ou non elle pouvait partir.

- Tu ne peux pas juste me demander ça comme ça » s'égosilla-t-elle, outrée, en se levant et se plaçant face à lui. Il resta assis et l'opportunité de pouvoir le regarder de haut lui donna un sentiment de domination.

« Pourquoi ? Je peux demander ce que je veux, dit-il en haussant les épaules, verrouillant ses yeux hypnotiques dans les siens.

- Il y a... des limites, Drago. Mais tu dois déjà le savoir, lui répondit-elle.

- Je fais et dis ce que je veux. Quand je veux dire que tu es une déesse à mes yeux, je peux le dire. Quand je dis que le pense, je le pense vraiment. Quand je dis que je veux t'embrasser, je ne ferai pas que le dire mais je le ferai vraiment, lui dit-il d'un air sérieux, tout en se levant et lui faisant face, regagnant la domination grâce à sa taille. Dis-tu ce que tu veux dire aussi, Hermione ? Ou laisses-tu les _limites _te diriger ? Es-tu _vraiment _toi-même ? Veux-tu aussi m'embrasser ? » Il ajouta cela dans un souffle et avec tant de passion et de provocation qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer face à lui.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses yeux gris tachetés de bleu qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que leurs nez se touchaient à présent.

« Tu as une petite amie, le prévint-elle dans un souffle, mais sans reculer.

- Je la quitterai » répondit-il vivement.

Il dit cela avec trop de naturel et sans aucune confusion. Hermione eut finalement assez de détermination pour se reculer et elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré. « Comment peux-tu dire ça comme si elle n'avait aucune valeur à tes yeux ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un peu blessée et déçue par sa conduite. Pourtant, au fond, elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de se soulager en écoutant son petit diable intérieur qui lui soufflait que sa petite amie n'était pas importante pour lui. Elle était en conflit au plus haut point, sachant à quel point ce n'était pas bien, et qu'elle n'était que la participante enthousiaste d'une aventure malhonnête... une chose qu'elle avait tant rejetée et condamnée chaque fois qu'elle avait donné son avis à ce sujet.

« Parce qu'elle n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux, répondit Drago d'un ton ferme.

- C'est ce que les hommes malhonnêtes disent quand ils veulent avoir une liaison, contra-t-elle, son côté féministe ressortant.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hermione, je suis actuellement en train de casser avec elle, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais marié à elle ou je-ne-sais-quoi, ricana-t-il en réprimant un fou rire.

- Cesse immédiatement de te moquer de moi ! Et ne parle pas de ça comme si c'était une vulgaire affaire de pacotille ! Tu ne peux pas juste rompre avec quelqu'un comme ça, Drago ! débita-t-elle furieusement à son intention.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que toi non plus tu ne peux pas rompre avec _ta _relation, c'est ça ? cria-t-il en retour, soudain blessé.

- De quelle merde parles-tu au juste ?

- C'est bien ça ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! Ne t'avise pas de m'accuser de choses que tu ne connais même pas. _Personne _ne me dit quoi faire, Hermione. Et si je dis que je peux faire quelque chose, c'est le cas ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de proférer des menaces vides de sens, et je planterai un couteau sanglant à _quiconque_ t'approchera pour _t_'avoir !

- De quoi parles-tu ? Tu es insensé ! Ferme-la !

- Parfait » dit Drago et il l'attrapa par la taille avant de pencher le visage pour aller embrasser les lèvres d'Hermione.

Hermione ne s'était _jamais _sentie aussi choquée et enthousiaste tout à la fois.

Elle tenta de se débattre un peu, mais ses jambes flanchaient, et ses bras frêles ne pouvaient rien faire pour rivaliser contre la course affolée de son cœur.

Elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne de cette façon, et elle n'avait jamais été prévenue du bon moment ou de la bonne manière de le faire.

Le premier baiser qu'elle avait eu avec Drago était trop innocent et doux. Elle avait toujours pensé que les baisers étaient tous comme ça et ne pouvaient être autrement.

Ils ne leur disaient rien là-dessus, en classe.

Mais maintenant elle savait pourquoi.

Ce n'était que du pur instinct tandis qu'elle s'emparait de sa nuque en sentant son doux duvet sous ses doigts. Ce qu'il lui faisait était tellement tentant qu'elle finit par ouvrir la bouche pour le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était d'une telle évidence qu'il était actuellement le dominant dans cette danse mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer et répondre à ses avances.

Elle ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais c'était tellement... bon.

C'était si bon qu'elle voulait se noyer dans ce moment. Ce qu'elle ressentait était si vivifiant et envoûtant qu'elle se serait effondrée s'il ne l'avait tenue fermement. Elle n'était pas sûre de qui avait gémi en premier.

Merlin, elle n'était même pas sûre de respirer encore.

« Dix heures ce soir, dit-il finalement, la respiration irrégulière, caressant toujours ses lèvres des siennes comme s'il était un drogué obtenant enfin sa dose. Je t'attendrai près du carrosse.

- On-on n'est pas autorisés à sortir si tard, murmura-t-elle, toujours incapable de recouvrer la raison, les yeux papillonnants et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Tu es autorisée du moment que tu ne te fais pas attraper » souffla-t-il en retour, répétant les propres mots qu'il avait prononcés à propos des fêtes de Serpentard. Il se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci c'était mesuré et doux, presque comme s'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. « Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne seras pas venue » murmura-t-il avant de finalement s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches.

Hermione resta plantée là, ses mains sur le cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'Adrian arrive, confus et inquiet de son état, et du fait que son livre nouvellement acquis était abandonné sur le sol sale et légèrement mouillé.

...

C'était un midi tout à fait joyeux et animé à Poudlard. Les élèves de Durmstrang mangeaient leur repas avec plaisir tout en bavardant entre eux, plaçant quelques plaisanteries par-ci, par-là. Les élèves de Poudlard qu'ils avaient invités à s'asseoir avec eux semblaient également plutôt apprécier leur compagnie.

Les élèves de Beauxbatons étaient les occupants les plus discrets. Ils avaient aussi invités quelques personnes à s'asseoir avec eux, principalement des Serdaigles qui étaient assez délicats pour être silencieux et avoir de bonnes manières tandis qu'ils mangeaient avec les convenables élèves de Beauxbatons.

Les autres élèves de Poudlard étudiaient tout en mangeant, probablement avaient-ils encore des examens l'après-midi.

Tout le monde semblait occupé à ses petites affaires.

Enfin, sauf Hermione.

Comment aurait-elle pu faire quoi que ce soit quand elle venait juste d'embrasser l'ex-petit ami de la fille qui était en train de geindre face à sa nourriture, en travers de son champ de vision ?

« Désolé pour ça » souffla Adrian à Hermione en fronçant les sourcils et désignant la fille qui braillait en face d'eux. Hermione avait été invitée par Adrian et ses amis à s'asseoir avec eux pour le déjeuner, mais personne ne s'était attendu au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

« C'est tellement un trou du cul ! » pleurnichait Tracey en prenant tous les mouchoirs que lui offraient ses amis. Elle était assise entre la fille blonde hautaine et mince, et une fille qui regarda Hermione d'un air suffisant de haut en bas, avant de retourner son attention sur son amie en lui offrant des mouchoirs. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait un peu une tête de Carlin, mais elle n'oserait pas le dire à qui que ce soit, de peur de se faire un ennemi, bien sûr.

« C'est Pansy Parkinson et la blonde, Daphne Greengrass. Quatrième année aussi, ton âge » murmura Adrian à Hermione quand il la vit les regarder.

Elle acquiesça juste et tenta de sourire gentiment aux filles. Daphne lui sourit en retour et lui lança un regard montrant à quel point la tristesse exagérée de Tracey l'ennuyait, tandis que Pansy hochait la tête d'un air complaisant.

« Drago est un beau connard, hein ? Il a probablement vu une autre fille avec qui il pourrait s'amuser, et a donc cassé avec celle-là. La fille avec qui il s'est probablement mis a dû mieux savoir le séduire, dit Adrian à Hermione qui s'étrangla presque avec son jus de fruits. Hé, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en tapotant son dos.

Elle hocha la tête et toussa un peu, grimaçant à cause du jus de fruits qui avait voyagé dans ses sinus et lui picotait le nez.

Elle n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant.

C'était comme si son déshonneur allait l'engloutir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi coupable qu'à cet instant, regardant la fille victime de ses actes stupides.

Elle avait participé à une tromperie en embrassant le petit ami de quelqu'un.

Elle se sentit soudain complètement sonnée et serra ses bras autour d'elle, sentant que son cœur compensait la pointe de culpabilité en pulsant le sang dans son système.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Elle n'avait même jamais eu aucune relation avant, et maintenant elle tentait de voler le petit ami de quelqu'un ?

Pour l'amour du ciel, elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre que lui !

_Eh bien, trop tard. Tu l'as déjà volé, Hermione. Et oui, tu as eu une série de roulage de galoche avec le pauvre jules de cette fille. Tu es vraiment une sorcière diabolique._

Hermione se sentit défaillir en entendant cette petite voix au fond de sa tête. Elle voulait pleurer et se réprimander pour cet acte injustifiable.

Elle avait été élevée pour être une fille correcte avec une certaine convenance et un sens aigu du moral.

Comment pouvait-elle faire souffrir quelqu'un comme ça simplement à cause d'un rêve d'enfant cassé ?

« Bordel, regarde-moi ce crétin... il rit joyeusement comme si de rien n'était » dit soudain Adrian en lançant un regard furieux vers la table des Durmstrang.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Drago Malefoy, riant et blaguant d'une voix grave avec quelques élèves de Durmstrang qui avaient l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il racontait. A côté de lui se trouvait un garçon à la peau sombre, magnifique mais hautain, regardant son ami de Poudlard qui semblait très fier de siéger à côté du célèbre joueur de Quidditch, Viktor Krum.

Hermione vit également les deux élèves de Durmstrang qui l'avaient tourmentée à Pré-au-Lard. Ils étaient assis légèrement en retrait du groupe et mangeaient silencieusement, l'air de mauvaise humeur avec les autres élèves moins privilégiés. Elle supposa que Drago et son ami étaient supérieurs au groupe des populaires et privilégiés vu qu'ils étaient assis avec Viktor Krum comme s'ils étaient des rois célébrant une guerre victorieuse.

« Regarde-le, qui fait comme s'il possédait l'école entière. Je te le dis, Hermione, Drago Malefoy n'est pas le gars avec qui tu voudrais être » lui dit Adrian sur un ton d'avertissement.

Hermione déglutit et hocha la tête nerveusement pour toute réponse.

Cela sembla suffire à Adrian qui commença à parler avec le camarade en face de lui.

Hermione respirait difficilement en reportant son regard sur une Tracey Davies en pleurs puis sur Drago Malefoy qui venait d'essuyer une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil à cause de son fou rire interminable.

L'ironie de la scène était flagrante.

La bonne décision à avoir apparaissait _juste devant _elle.

Drago Malefoy était trop dangereux.

Elle avait essayé de ne blesser personne et d'être aimable avec tout le monde depuis qu'elle était née, mais à cause de lui, elle avait inconsciemment malmené une pauvre et innocente fille.

Non.

Elle ne pouvait laisser cela arriver.

Elle avait promis de respecter les vertus de Beauxbatons et elle ne laisserait _jamais _une seule personne gâcher cela.

Oui.

Hermione en était sûre.

Elle était _méchamment _sûre de sa décision de ne pas aller au rendez-vous prévu avec Drago ce soir-là.

Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se dirigent sur ses lèvres...

Subitement, respirer s'avérait ardu.

Elle pouvait sentir les frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle avait peur.

Elle était morte de peur.

Elle était morte de peur car elle réalisait qu'elle aurait en fait pu faire _n'importe quoi _pour un simple baiser de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

**HÉ LES AMIS** ! J'ai une offre à vous faire, **je vous poste le chapitre 10 samedi midi si vous me faites parvenir à 90 reviews !** A vos claviers )

Passez une agréable semaine,

_Milou._


End file.
